Ripped Worlds
by Kurisuchan
Summary: InuYasha ends up in Kagome's world, where he then goes to school. But problems arise, as kagome becomes pregnant with InuYasha's child. Meanwhile a new force is brewing in the demon world. R
1. Finished Business

InuYasha's ears twitched as she lay on top of him. Kagome lauged and started playing with his ears. *tweak* *tweak* Inuyasha then closed his eyes. It felt good.  
  
Suddenly, the door flung open, and there was Sota with a grin on his face and a toy spy listener in his hands. Then he held up a tape in the other and smirked, then ran off.  
  
"Mooom Mooom" He shouted. Kagome lept off of Inuyasha, and ran like a wild woman after that, throwing sisterly insults at him. Sota laughed still running for dear life.  
  
"Allmoost" He was approaching the kitchen... his mother's domain. Inuyasha was still in Kagome's room. He ran using his demonic speed, weaving around the furnature, and into the kitchen. He stopped almost instantaneously, and grabbed Sota forcefully.  
  
"Here kagome" Inuyasha first pulled the tape from sota's deathly grip, and crushed it. He then threw Sota to Kagome. Sota seemed to be more scared of his own sister, than of the half demon.  
  
"What's all the ruckus?!" Kagome's mother stepped over from the pantry holding a box of pancake mix in her hand and a giant spoon in the other. Sota opened his mouth to talk, but Kagome quickly put her hand on his face, trapping any words he was about to say.  
  
Kagome's mother gave her a cold stare that spoke for itself. Kagome pulled back her hand and put Sota down. "Now what is it" she looked stern now, staring at Sota.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome putting his hands on her hips. Sota smirked. "I caught them doin somethin' in Kag's room. It was so loud, that it drew me all the way from my room to see what was happening. I thought she was hurt!" Sota was such a liar.  
  
"YOU LITTLE DWEEB, IF IT WAS SO LOUD, THEN HOW COME YOU HAD TO USE YOUR SPY LISTENER, HUH? HUH? HUH?!!!!!!" Kagome's nostril's were flaring. Sota blushed realizing that he still had his spy listener on, and that his story didn't match up.  
  
"Er-uh-umm gotta go sis!" Sota ran for his life back to his room, and slammed the door.  
  
Inuyasha growled, ready to run after him, but Kagome grabbed his arm. Kagome's mother still stared disapprovingly.  
  
"WERE GOING TO SCHOOL!" Kagome dragged Inuyasha into her room once more, slamming the door. She began to undress. Inu sat on the bed watching, and admiring his mate's body. Then he snapped out of it.  
  
"D-did you say we?" Inu looked at her puzzled. Kagome shot a hard look at him "Yes we, as in you're coming too."  
  
"but I don't even have any human clothes!" He exclaimed. Kagome started looking through a heap of clothes in the corner of the room and pulled out a wrinkled up male school uniform. She stretched it out and threw it to Inuyasha. "Put it on"  
  
"B-b-but I cant go to school, what about my ears and fangs and stuff. And WHERE did you get this uniform" She looked back at him, this time with a soft look on. She pressed against him. "Pleeease... come for me at least.... Don't worry about your ears and stuff, I'll take care of that." Inu looked down at her, she still didn't answer his other question, but he didn't want to pick at it, so he sighed and gave in. "fine"  
  
Inu began to undress, and struggled putting on the human uniform. Kagome smiled at him seeing him in human clothes. She giggled, and grabbed his hand and ran out the room, and through the house, grabbing her bag in a single swipe as they darted out the door.  
  
On the metro, several people stared at Inuyasha's dog ears, but quickly stopped after he gave then some killer looks. Kagome put her head on Inu's shoulder. Inuyasha put his arm around her drawing her closer to him.  
  
Kagome put her hand up Inuyasha's shirt, feeling his muscles. Inuyasha blushed and put her hand down, then fixed his shirt. Before long, the metro stopped, and a voice came on the PA announcing the stop. Kagome led Inuyasha out of the station and across the street to their school. All of Kagome's friends ran over to her noticing Inuyasha. The girls exchanged whispers and giggles.  
  
A bell rang, and all of the students outside poured into the front doors. Inuyasha and Kagome went inside.  
  
The indoor halls were lively with the mixture of whispers, shouts, slamming lockers, and pacing feet. Inuyasha started to get jittery feeling a little threatened in the packed halls. He held Kagome close to him protectively.  
  
"Ok, for you're schedule, you will just follow me all day and pretend you are a new student and I'm showing you the ropes" She gave him a lightening smile  
  
"Umm, you are showing me the ropes, and I kind of am a new student."  
  
"Yeah, um—and for your ears..." Kagome rustled through her backpack for something, and pulled out some invisible tape. "AHA!" Kagome pulled off a long piece and stuck it from, one side of Inuyasha's head to the other, squashing down his ears. Inuyasha jumped as she did so, not liking his ears being strapped down... it felt uncomfortable.  
  
"And as for your clawwws..." she pulled out a nail clipper. "Uhh what is that" Inuyasha looked at the small metal object sure that he wasn't going to like what was about to happen.  
  
"Were just going to give your nails a little—clip" Inuyasha pulled his hands away "Nah-uh, no you aren't, I need these for defense, I don't even have my sword with me.  
  
Kagome huffed. "fine" she said angrily. Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief, just as the bell rang once more.  
  
Kagome pulled Inuyasha into a nearby classroom. There was one seat left... Kagome's. Kagome sat Inuyasha down on her seat, then sat on his lap. Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Uhh-Kagome, not in school." Kagome slapped him for having a dirty mind. "No! You're my boyfriend. You need to act like a real boyfriend in this world."  
  
"Boyfriend? Whats that???" Inuyasha looked at her puzzled. She smiled and whispered into his ear. "In my world, it's what you call a mate... so call me your girlfriend, ok?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her even more confused. "Wha?! You mean there is a girlfriend too?" Kagome gave an aggravated sigh. "ok, I will make it easy for you. My new names are girlfriend, bitch, and my ho. Got it?"  
  
"Ehh, sure Kagome... oop—I mean girlfriendbitchmyho" Inuyasha didn't understand the concept. Kagome sighed once more. "NO! just never mind, I'll do the talking." The door slammed open, and a wave of tension washed through the room, making all the students sit up proper and stop talking. A teacher walked in coolly, with her high heels tapping on the school floor tiling. She dropped the books down on the table, with a huge THUD, and stared over at Kagome, tipping her glasses below her eyes.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, I see you have a—visitor. Well, you can tell him that lap dance time is over, and to sit on the floor if there isn't a seat." She talked like a snapping turtle ready to explode. Inuyasha looked up at the teacher not understanding. Kagome slid off of Inu's lap and whispered to his taped down ears. "You gotta sit on the floor." Inuyasha got up and sat on the floor cross-legged, and Kagome got back on her seat.  
  
The teacher looked sternly at the dumbfounded Inuyasha, then pulled a chair from the side of the classroom. "Sit" she said sternly. "Oh no, I'm fine down here on the floor" The teacher's face steadily got red with anger, there were some snickers at the back of the class, but they died quickly after noticing her anger. "THAT WASN'T AN OFFER, IT WAS AN ORDER!" Inuyasha quickly got onto the seat looking angry at Kagome for dragging him into this whole mess.  
  
"Listen Miss Higurashi, you better shape up your friend, or else!" Kagome leaned back as the teacher yelled at her, partially to avoid the spit flying from the teacher's mouth, and partly to back up from the huge vain popping out of her instructor's head.  
  
"Errr-sure, I'm very sorry... he's-uh---um- an exchange student... yeah, that's what he is! In his country---they uh—they find it custom to sit on the floor." Kagome sighed, that was fast thinking! She thought to herself.  
  
"Oh, an exchange student eh?" the teacher walked over to Inuyasha looking down. "Tell me boy, where do you come from, and why are you wearing tape on your head. Huh?" She was onto Kagome's game.  
  
Just as Inuyasha was opening his mouth to talk, Kagome spoke for him. "He, uh doesn't speak... he is learning the language." She turned to Inu, speaking to him like he were dumb. "Inuyasha say hi" Kagome stressed every word, stretching it out as if he didn't understand.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her angrily and got a look from her that was all but pleasing. Inu turned his head to the teacher. "H-h-heeel-l-looooo" He wasn't very good at being dumb. Kagome nodded and smiled at him. The teacher looked at him, then walked away to the board, writing out in capitol letters, ENGLISH 101.  
  
Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome and whispered to her. "What is she doing." Kagome looked at him amazed that he actually didn't know. "She's writing today's notes on the board... here you can borrow a pen and paper from me." Inu nodded and took the pen and paper, then leaned over once more, "Uhh, what am I supposed to do?" Kagome made an aggravated grunt, then responded "You---are---taking---notes!!!" Her voice got louder with each word.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her dumbfounded. "oh—uh, ok.... What are notes?" Kagome turned her head, red with anger, she opened her mouth ready to scream, then she remembered.... Inuyasha doesn't know how to read... heh...  
  
She looked up at him. "Oh, nevermind, you never learned how to read or write did you... don't worry about it I got it covered for you." She smiled weakly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next chapter.... Inuyasha and Kagome finish up the day at school, and Kagome finds out she's pregnant! Will she keep the baby, or have an abortion? What will Inu think about it all! Next Chapter- Big Decisions 


	2. Big Decisions

And on went English class..... Inuyasha fell asleep several times, just to awake by a forceful poke from Kagome. Suddenly, all of the students in the class lost interest in the teacher, and were now staring up at the clock, and mouthing words as the minute hand ticked closer to 9:00. Then, the bell rang as if they're silent prayers had been answered. The class quickly emptied out, along with Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
In the hall, Kagome led Inuyasha to her locker, where she turned the knob, saying the numbers as she did so. The locker clicked, and Kagome pulled it open. Along with the door, books, papers, and other random objects fell out onto the floor. Kagome started picking them up and shoving them back in as if it were routine. Suddenly, she looked to her left and blushed.  
  
"Oh no, here comes Hojo" She said, she quickly grabbed Inuyasha and started making out with him right there in the hall, before he could respond. At the same time, the tape gave in, and Inuyasha's ears popped right up, perked high as he enjoyed the kiss.  
  
Hojo watched wide-eyed as his girlfriend started kissing some weirdo exchange student. And to make it worst, that weirdo was wearing his clothes!  
  
Kagome glanced at him through the corner of her eye, watching Hojo's jealousy. Kagome pulled from the kiss, trying to hold back her smile. She planned this whole thing. "oh—uhh- Hi Hojo" she said perkily. It took Hojo a moment to snap out of it and realize he was being talked to... and he snapped out of it alright....  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing with---him?!?!?!? You're my girlfriend!" Inuyasha growled and walked up to Hojo getting in his face. Inuyasha took in a sharp breath of air, smelling Kagome's scent on him. He growled once more.  
  
"Uh oh" Kagome thought to herself. She hadn't really thought of how Inuyasha would take it. She squeezed in between the two men, her hand against both their chests keeping them apart.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha... and Hojo, uhh... Inuyasha is my-er-um" She didn't want to say the word 'boyfriend' or 'new'. Kagome regained her confidence. "Inuyasha was my old boyfriend, and we had something really serious going on, but then he disappeared for 5 years, and now he's back. Heheh!" Phew! That was fast thinking!  
  
Hojo looked at her with glassy eyes, then ran away to his next class, angry and sad at how hurtful that was. Inuyasha got ready to run after him, especially smelling Kagome's scent on him. She was his mate and no one elses!  
  
Kagome leaned on his chest looking heartbroken for a moment, but then she quickly changed her disposition and led Inuyasha to their next class. Gym...  
  
"Now you have to go through that door, and I have to go through this door ok Inuyasha! Don't worry, I will be fine without your protection." Inu looked at her speechless, she basically read his mind. He nodded and walked into the boy's locker room. Inside, at least thirty boys were dressing and undressing in shiny loose gym clothing. Inuyasha soon joined them, getting his own gym clothes. A whistle blew and all the boys emptied out the room. Inuyasha followed.  
  
The girls were already out in the gym doing their stretches. Once the class got together, the teacher started to take out the dodge balls and divide the teams up luckily, Kagome was on Inuyasha's team. The gym teacher pointed to Inuyasha and Kagome's team. "You're alternates" the team nodded.  
  
Kagome put her arms inside her shirt, and turned it backwards. Inuyasha looked at her dumbfounded.  
  
"Er-um boys are supposed to take their shirts off for alternates." Kagome blushed... she loved his chest, especially since he always had good work outs, like killing demons and saving her from Naraku, and wielding his heavy Tetsuaiga. Inuyasha pulled his shirt off and threw it to the side like all the other boys.  
  
It was pretty obvious he was a lot stronger than all of the other students... then Kagome looked up and realized that the tape on his ears didn't hold (it broke in the excitement of them kissing) she saw it hanging from the side of his head, and quickly strapped it back over his ears.  
  
The whistle blew and balls went flying through the air. Inuyasha jumped and flipped around avoiding the balls with ease. Kagome shouted to him that you also have to throw them to hit the other players. Inuyasha nodded and picked up a ball and whipped it across the room, hitting one of the kids so hard he fell back. Inuyasha continued almost guaranteeing the win for his team. Kagome had been too busy dodging the balls to actually be able to throw one.  
  
Kagome bent down reaching for a stray ball, and just as she was doing so, a ball from the other side wizzed across, whipping her in the face. She fell back crying. Inuyasha ran over to her aid, and seeing the huge red imprint on her face. She was crying from the pain. Inuyasha growled and singled out the person who threw it.  
  
Inuyasha started running uncontrollably losing grip of himself, he leapt up ten feet in the air, and landed knocking the boy down.  
  
"INU NO!" Kagome ran over and grabbed Inuyasha trying to pull him off of the boy. "ITS JUST A GAME CALM DOWN!" Kagome was no match for Inuyasha, and he continued to beat the shit out of the boy. Kagome jumped on Inuyasha, pulling the tape off of his ears, and lightly scratching them, trying to calm him down.  
  
It apparently worked. Inu backed off feeling more secure every time she rubbed his ears. The rest of the class looked at them in shock, and whispers were mounting.  
  
The gym teacher ran over and got a student to take the boy to the nurse... he looked over at Inuyasha (also surprised by the ears) and grabbed him sternly, dragging him to the headmaster's office. Kagome followed along with them, she didn't want to leave an angry Inuyasha alone in a room full of humans who hate him.  
  
Inuyasha was forced down onto a chair, and the headmaster looked down at him coolly, but sternly. "I hope you know that my school does not find fighting just a game, and that we have no tolerance for such a thing!" Kagome sat down in the chair next to Inuyasha as the principal talked, glancing at Inuyasha making sure he would not go ape on the principal.  
  
"We will be calling home just so you know, and this will not go without punishment.... For the rest of the day you will be attending In-house detention. Am—I—Clear..."  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who gave him a look, and then he looked back over to the principal and nodded.  
  
The rest of the day was a bore. At the end of the day, Kagome went downstairs and found Inuyasha sitting in a chair that was facing a blank white wall. She grabbed him, and they walked across the street, taking the first Metro home.  
  
On the metro, Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms, he looked down at her face, that was all bruised and red. He lightly moved the hair out of her eyes. "are you ok?"  
  
She looked up at him. "Umm, well kind of, I guess. I can always cover up the bruises with makeup." She smiled weakly. Inuyasha smiled down at her.  
  
Within the hour they were back home. Inuyasha was sitting in Kagome's room, while Kagome was in the bathroom. Kagome came out looking gaunt. Inuyasha ran over to her. "what's wrong Kagome?"  
  
Her eyes were glassy, and she had her hand over her mouth crying, and shaking her head. "No,no,no, this cant happen, not yet"  
  
"What is it Kagome!!!!" Inuyasha's voice was now worried. Kagome ran into the kitchen, where her mother was cooking. "M-mother..." she cried burying her face into her mother's shoulder. "What's wrong Kagome?" Kagome looked up at her. "I-I-I'm pregnant" With the final word she burst into full blown tears. Her mother looked totally shocked. "W-with who? I-inuyasha?" Kagome was too distraught to speak, so she nodded, then buried her face back into her mother's shoulder once more.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the room, looking concerned. He ran over to Kagome. Kagome's mother gave him a hard look angry that he got her pregnant so young. Kagome's mother eased Kagome down onto the floor, then she walked over angrily to Inuyasha. She slapped him.  
  
"WHY! Why did you do that to her. WHY! Its hard enough for her!!!" She started banging on his chest with her fists. Inuyasha looked at her confused. "Wh-what happened to Kagome?" He just brushed her mother aside and kneeled down next to Kagome, now more worried than ever. "Kagome?"  
  
She looked up at him crying, he pulled her onto his lap, holding her. "Kagome?" She looked up at him putting her hands on his chest. "I-I-Im pregnant" She burst into tears once more.  
  
Inuyasha looked incredibly happy. "Really? So that finally means we will have our own child! And I will be a father, and you will be a mother!" Kagome looked up at him, surprised that he was happy, but then she realized, he is a lot older than her, and especially for demons, its not that odd.  
  
"I-Inu--- I cant.... I cant bear this child... I-Im too young... not yet... I-Im sorry." Inuyasha looked at her half heart broken half angry. He stood up letting her fall to the ground. "NO! you can't! that's our child, you cant just have an abortion. The child is as much mine as it is yours!!! Anyway, isn't this what you wanted? I am your mate, and mates have children." Kagome flinched at every word, sobbing madly. "I-I don't want to get rid of the child either, but you don't understand I have to! I-I just have to... especially since I'm still going to school. What will they think of me?! I'm sorry Inuyasha I'm not ready yet." She continued to cry as she repeated the last line. "I'm not ready yet, I'm not ready yet..."  
  
Inuyasha started walking away. Kagome screamed. "PLEASE I-Inuyasha don't leave me!!!! Please! I-I want this child as much as you—but—but I LOVE YOU! AND LIKE YOU SAID, IM YOUR MATE!" She cried some more. "Please... I promise I will have your child eventually... please."  
  
But Inuyasha didn't hear her, he already walked out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next chapter- What is Kagome going to do! Is she going to have the abortion? Is Inuyasha coming back? Where has he gone? Will he even stay with Kagome anymore? Has their love been shattered! Next Chapter- Where oh where did that little dog go? 


	3. Where oh Where Did My Little Dog Go?

Kagome sat in the doctor's office, on the cold metal table. Her eyes were puffy and her face looked very disturbed. She had been crying for weeks ever since Inuyasha left. The doctor came in... she was only several days away from the legal abortion date. Her stomach had already come out a little due to the child that was developing inside of her. She placed her hand on her stomach, and looked up at the doctor.  
  
"Well Miss Higurashi, have you decided on the abortion? This is your last chance. I advise that you do go through with it, for your own physical and mental being..."  
  
Kagome looked down at her stomach, soft tears ran down her face. "I-I don't know. I don't want t-to be a murderer...."  
  
The doctor made a quick response. "Now abortions are perfectly normal and common, it isn't anything like a murder, and its totally legal up into the date... and yours is coming soon. You have to decide now."  
  
Kagome's mother was sitting in the corner of the room crying. Kagome continued to look at her stomach, thinking of Inuyasha, and what it would be like actually having the child. It wouldn't be fair to the child, for it to be born.... She knew that the child would be part demon, and would not be accepted in her world... it might even be taken away from her for research... she buried her face in her hands.  
  
*** Inuyasha was in the feudal era, as he had been for about a week now. He sat by the well, looking down it and thinking of Kagome. Inuyasha thought of that night.... "How could she do that... she cant just kill our child... It is mine just as much as hers. My own flesh and blood, my own child. Anyway, I thought she wanted this... that's why she's my mate and that's why we—"He trailed off.  
  
A gust blew up from the well. Inuyasha could feel it's coolness fly by his face. He could catch a slight sense of Kagome through that air. He sighed.  
  
"Even so... does that mean I should leave her?.... Maybe I was a little harsh... She is young for a human... and I guess it would be hard for her to be a mother, especially if she still wants to go to school. I love her so much, I don't think I could just leave.... Anyway, she did say that she would have my child eventually... maybe that wouldn't be too bad... I could wait a while, right?"  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the 1000 year old tree... the first place he ever met Kagome... That had been so long ago. It was hard for him to imagine him and Kagome not in love. Inuyasha looked up at the sky... Dusk.  
  
"Maybe I should go back... I need to at least talk to her." He reassured himself, then leapt down the well. Just as he jumped down, a demon walked out of the forest seeing the tail end of Inuyasha go down the well. He ran over to the well and looked down. "Where did that dog go?" his voice was deep and hoarse. He looked down the well.  
  
**Kagome looked at the doctor. She made her decision. "I-I-I- will go through with the abortion." She broke out and tears once more. The doctor nodded, and started rummaging around getting the tools and medications he needed. The doctor prepared a syringe. Suddenly, crashing could be heard, and Inuyasha's distinct roar could be heard along with it.  
  
Kagome's mother looked up. "oh shit!" The doctor looked at her confused. "It's the father... doctor, do you have any---sedatives?" The doctor looked at her. "We do, for unruly patients...why?" He obviously didn't know anything about Inuyasha being a demon.  
  
"Well I suggest you get it quickly... Inuyasha is very unruly, and someone may get hurt seriously.  
  
Kagome looked up hearing the sound of Inuyasha, looking happy. Inuyasha burst into the room breathing heavily. He ran over to Kagome and picked her up, noticing her stomach.  
  
"Please Kagome! Just listen to me, you don't have to go through with this! You don't have to have the child... you will always be my mate, and I will always be with you. She looked up at him blankly, then smiled weakly.  
  
"I love you" she said softly. Inuyasha noticed the doctor from the corner of his eye. The doctor leapt over to Inuyasha injecting him with a sleeping drug. Inuyasha fell to the ground, and along with him, Kagome.  
  
Kagome screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" she looked frantic, rubbing Inuyasha's body trying to get him to wake up.  
  
"That creature is dangerous to mankind! And that is the father of your child! Ma'am I'm sorry, but I wont let you have a child with something like that! I wont allow it. It is a disgrace to nature! As for your 'mate' he belongs in a research facility! That is a creature, not something that is a father to your babies!!!!" The doctor said this with mal intentions.  
  
Kagome screamed. "Noooo! I'm having this child... I don't care what you think. And I love him! He isn't just a creature, he is a being, a person, a soul! I WONT LET YOU DO ANYTHING TO HIM!" She threw herself over his body, while holding her stomach.  
  
The doctor smirked mischievously, and got another syringe ready. "Like I said, I won't let you have that child" He inched closer. "it is an abomination to the world.... To humans..."  
  
Kagome scooched farther away holding onto her stomach. "No! you wont I wont let you, and I know my child will be a beautiful baby..."  
  
Inuyasha groaned and opened his eyes and saw the terrified Kagome inching away from the doctor who was holding a shot in his hand. Inuyasha growled, and his demon blood clicked in. His eyes turned youkai red. And his breathing was heavy and hoarse. He got up and leapt over at the doctor tackling him down. Kagome's mother screamed, and the abortion shot flew out of the doctor's hand landing on Kagome, picking her.  
  
Kagome screamed and pulled it out. "NOOO!" Kagome threw it across the room. She then looked over at Inuyasha who was standing above the doctor's body, ready to kill him.  
  
Kagome screamed once more and grabbed Inuyasha from behind, then turned him around and kissed him deeply... he tried to pull away, but she held onto him continuing to kiss him, suddenly she could feel him kiss back. He had changed back to normal.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" She held onto his chest crying. "Please take us out of here... quickly...." Inuyasha nodded and picked her up and ran out using his demonic speed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next Chapter- Who was that odd person by the well? Could that one prick of the needle make Kagome loose her child? Next Chapter- Love Amends 


	4. Love Amends

Kagome opened her eyes weakly. She looked up and felt that she was in Inuyasha's arms. She smiled up at him. He looked down at her lovingly.  
  
Inuyasha kneeled down, and held Kagome's hand, which was rested on her belly. Kagome looked around, seeing the green scenery, she realized that Inuyasha had taken them to the feudal era.  
  
Kagome lifted her other arm up and lightly touched Inuyasha's face with her soft hand. "Oh Inuyasha... I'm—I'm—"Inuyasha didn't let her finish, he put his finger on her lips softly. "Shh, it's ok... I won't leave you unprotected ever again... and—"he gulped. "If you don't want to keep the child... It's ok with me, I guess..."  
  
She looked back up at him smiling. "No, I want to have this child now... with you... its just that..." She started sobbing "That, that doctor injected me with-with the abortion medication." She cried into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
He looked down at her and rubbed her stomach. "Well, he- or she, may still be born, you never know. Right?" Kagome smiled weakly, she wasn't so sure.  
  
"But, if we don't have this child—we can always—er-um—try again..." Kagome opened her mouth to say something but Inuyasha quickly finished. "That is, if you are ready, that is." Kagome closed her mouth and smiled once more at him.  
  
Inuyasha stood up, still holding his mate. He walked into the woods, into a section that was much like a dome of trees that had twisted, and twined together for centuries, creating a room. Inuyasha put Kagome down gently and gathered some bedding in a corner, and laid Kagome down.  
  
Kagome turned sideways and noticed that in Inuyasha's other hand he held his regular clothes... for he had still been wearing Hojo's uniform. Inuyasha started to undress. He didn't feel embarrassed about being naked in front of Kagome.  
  
Kagome's eyes lingered over to Inuyasha's body as he was undressing. She blushed a little and giggled to herself, then looked away. Inuyasha put on his hakaba first. He left his kimono top off for now, for he was going to be doing some dirty work.  
  
Inuyasha kneeled by Kagome's side. "I will be right back, I won't be far. I'm just going to get some fire wood so I can build a fire for us... Tonight will be cold. Inuyasha kissed her on the cheek and left the tree dome, not making a sound as he walked.  
  
Inuyasha was only several hundred yards away. He drew his sword and swung it wildly, slicing the trunk of a tree, making it begin to fall. Inuyasha used his strength to ease the tree down softly. He began to chop it up, unaware of whom was watching.  
  
Suddenly, a fairly small rock flew over and hit Inuyasha in the back of his head. Inuyasha gave out a grunt of pain and rubbed his head quickly looking behind him, but not finding anyone, or anything.  
  
"WHOS THERE!" He yelled agitatedly. "Probably some pesky fox demon." He muttered under his breath. He took in a sharp breath of air through his nose... nothing, no scent, no fox demon...  
  
"Well, maybe it, er, was just a rock that, er, fell from a tree?" He sighed, and then went back to chopping up the wood. In his head, all he could think of was getting back to his mate.  
  
Inuyasha stood up stiffly, sensing something. Then his instincts took over, and he leapt up in the air, just as three ninja stars darted from behind him, and hit the tree he was just working on. Now Inuyasha knew that this wasn't just a coincidence. Inuyasha growled, there was no time to fool around. He had one thing on his mind, Kagome's protection. He jetted out of the area, and back to the tree dome.  
  
Inuyasha exhaled in a sigh of relief at the sight of a sleeping Kagome. He walked over to her and kneeled by her side. He put his hand on her stomach. She pulled her hand over from her side and put it on top of his.  
  
"I—Love you Inuyasha..." Inuyasha smiled down at her and kissed her. "C-can you build a fire for us love?" She smiled weakly. Inuyasha didn't want to tell her what happened in the woods. He was scared it might frazzle her up even more than she already is. Inuyasha just nodded, and piled some sticks that were around the dome, and built a weak looking fire near Kagome's spot.  
  
Inuyasha lay down on his side, facing Kagome. He put his arm on her body. She motioned for him to scooched closer. He came over, and they fell asleep, keeping warm with each other's body heat.  
  
**Kagome started to sweat. She quickly sat up and tugged on Inuyasha's pants. Inuyasha quickly got up. "W-what's wrong?" He couldn't see her face. The fire had died out, and it was too dark to see. When she spoke, she sounded sickly. "I-I don't feel so well." She fell over into Inuyasha's arms. He started to rub her back in a circular motion. "W-what is it?" She looked up at him; he could barely see the outline of a shy smile on her face. "I-I'm sick because of t-the baby..." Inuyasha had a pounding feeling in his heart, so that prick didn't hurt their baby! Inuyasha let out a yelp of joy and held her tight.  
  
Kagome pulled away gently and took his hand and put it on her round stomach. "Here... I can feel it kick, cant you?" Sure enough, Inuyasha felt a tiny little thump, little, but a sign of life none the less. The baby was alive and well.  
  
Inuyasha had a look of amazement on his face. He started thinking of what it would be like to be a father. The child would be quarter demon... would it have ears like his? Or would it appear to be totally human? He didn't care, as long as he had his child. He and Kagome stayed up the whole night talking.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next chapter- Kagome progresses through the process of being pregnant. Meanwhile, Inuyasha is just plain lovin' it! He lives to protect his mate, and his soon to be child. But, something goes very very wrong. Next Chapter, Tied Reincarnations. 


	5. Tied Reincarnations

Yentano licked the few drops of blood off of his claws. "Mmmm still warm from the body..." It had been the blood of Kagome. He sat in his empty domain. A cold unnatural wind twisted through. He smirked. "I must finish my duties soon I see..."  
  
Yentano thrusted his hand forward and a small circular pool of black liquid appeared in front of him. He waved his hand over it, and saw a picture foretelling the future. "Mmmm yes... Good, there is still plenty of time left..." He looked deeply into the pool, and watched intently with his hands on his knees.  
  
The small child sat on a large twisted looking chair. There were many servants around him, catering to the small one's needs. Yentano nodded as he watched this vision. "Yes, YES YES!!!" Each 'yes' got louder as he said it.  
  
***Inuyasha lightly kissed the tip of Kagome's nose, hinting for a deeper kiss. She smiled and her mouth touched his as they kissed passionately. Inuyasha then looked down smiling. He lifted up Kagome's shirt over her belly. He took in a sharp breath of air, not sure of what he was actually seeing.  
  
Kagome's chest had claw marks all over her chest. They looked fresh, and the smaller ones had already healed, and left scars. "W-W-W..." He was speechless. Kagome looked at the claw marks terrified, then pulled her shirt down, and looked away terrified. She had a half look of confusion, and half look of worry.  
  
"Wha-what is that? Er-I didn't do that, did I?" A million things started to pass through Inuyasha's head, scared that he didn't even remember doing a thing like that... and to her of all people!  
  
Kagome looked down blushing; her eyes widened as she had some of what happened came back to her. ** "Come on" said a hard sounding voice. Kagome screamed as she resisted, and he clawed deep marks into her chest.....  
  
She snapped out of it, just catching the end of what Inuyasha had said. "I- I-I don't know Inuyasha... I-It—I just can't remember anything—I don't think it was you... but-I-uh... I-I'm scared Inuyasha!"  
  
She leaned against his chest, rubbing her hands across it. Inuyasha wasn't going to pry on a hurtful subject, so he just massaged her shoulders, relaxing her. "It's ok....It's ok..." Inuyasha changed the subject. "So, umm let's go get some food. We can go back to your time if you want. I'll behave too!" He tried to inject some fun into the conversation. She probably wouldn't eat any of the food he could provide for her anyway...  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as he massaged her shoulders, and exhaled deeply in comfort. She lifted her arms up and put them behind her feeling Inuyasha, putting her hands on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha stopped, and picked her up. "Come on Kagome, I'll take you back to your world. We can have some lunch there." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Why are you carrying me? I'm fine, I don't need to be carried." She sounded slightly agitated.  
  
Inuyasha stuttered. "W-well, er-uh—w-well I just thought that—umm, you know—and, uh, that you might be hurt a little—and-er—I could take us there faster—a-and uh-er, um that you're pregnant and all..."  
  
She looked up at him... she didn't really have much of a case for him not to carry her. After a moment she smiled at him and nodded. He began to run through the forest, holding Kagome in his arms... she closed her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down into the well, being careful to clear the edges without Kagome hitting her head on the side. Within several moments, Inuyasha leapt out of the other side of the world, ending up in Kagome's world. He brought her into her house, forgetting that Kagome's mother would probably want to kill him.  
  
He went into Kagome's room, and carefully laid her on the bed. He put the covers over her. The covers were thin, and shaped to her body... you could definitely tell that she was pregnant by the bulge on her torso.  
  
Inuyasha left the room, keeping his hearing keen so he would know if something happened to Kagome. He went into the kitchen, and got a towel and some hot water. He also grabbed a bottle of something and some pickles from the kitchen. He back into Kagome's room.  
  
He rolled the towel up, and dipped it in the lukewarm water. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's face, and then twisted the towel; draining some water out of it... he placed it over her forehead.  
  
Inuyasha picked up the tray of pickles, and propped Kagome up, keeping her up with his other hand... he gave her some pickles to eat, then reached down for the giant bottle. He opened it and handed it to Kagome to drink. Inuyasha couldn't read what the bottle was, and Kagome wasn't in a condition to notice at all... It was Sake.  
  
Kagome put it down after taking a big chug of it to wash the pickles down. Inuyasha took it and took a swig of it. 'Alcohol I guess' he thought to himself, 'humans have the nastiest food.' Still, he continued, to chug the nasty fluid.  
  
Kagome realized what it was as soon as she drank it, but she was too depressed to care right now. She grabbed it back from Inuyasha, she wanted to get away from it all, if only just for a little bit... Kagome put her lips to it, licking off every drop.  
  
Inuyasha pulled it away from her. "That's alcohol! You're pregnant right now, you might damage the baby! *hic* and-its-just...that...umm... uhhh." Kagome laughed, both of them were now kind of drunk. She giggled like a little girl, and then snorted. Inuyasha fell backwards laughing.  
  
Kagome took another swig, then got up and pulled Inuyasha up, then pushed him down on the bed. She got down on top of him. He smiled, and his ears were twitching uncontrollably. Kagome laughed.  
  
"Kitty kitty, kittykittykitty!" She sang, and each word was long and off pitch. Inuyasha giggled. Kagome smiled and stuck her arms up his shirt feeling his chest. She pulled his shirt open and rubbed her face against his chest. She was really drunk.  
  
"No... C-c *hic* -ome on Kagome you-you-you're drunk ri-- *hic* rite now." Inuyasha wasn't too drunk, but still he felt a little woozy. He pulled Kagome off of him. Kagome whined like a child would.  
  
Inuyasha got up and held her down on the bed as he put the covers back on her, tucking them in tight, so she couldn't move too much. She reached her arms out for him. "K- *hic* Kitty! Come back" she whined.  
  
"Come ooon Inu—Come on I want to! Come ooon... Pleease just let me--- I need it Inu—I need it! I cant take this anymore—It's all too much I-just need some... or else I'll explode"  
  
He shook his head. "No! Absolutely not! First of all you're drunk, second you're already pregnant!" He kneeled down to her and rubbed her shoulders. "Now come on, and calm down."  
  
"EEEEEH" She whined. Inuyasha forced her to lie down on the bed, and then he tucked her in tight, so she couldn't move much at all. She struggled around trying to get out. Inuyasha held her down, and then put her hands on his ears, so she would have something to calm her down.  
  
"UHHH!" She whined again, and pulled her hand away reaching for his chest. He pulled her arm once more and laid his head against her chest, and put her hand on his ears. He moved his ears around, and then moved her hands around his fluffy ears. She made a little sound, and then continued to feel his ears rubbing them.  
  
*tweak* *tweak* Soon she fell asleep, partially from exhaustion, partially from the alcohol. Inuyasha smiled and closed his eyes, his head still on her chest.  
  
Not even an hour later, the door swung open and there Kagome's mom stood with her faced renched up in anger. She stomped over and kicked Inuyasha in the ribs. He had a rude awakening. Kagome moaned.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU COME INTO THIS HOUSE YOU—YOU—YOU DEMON MONSTER! YOU GET MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT, THEN RUN OFF WITH HER, AND HAVE THE NERVE TO COME BACK!" She then looked around the room and noticed the empty bottle of Sake leaking on the floor, and Inuyasha's torn shirt. Her face looked like it was going to burst.  
  
"THEN YOU GET HER DRUNK AND SLEEP WITH HER WHEN SHE CANT EVEN THINK FOR HERSELF! HOW LOW!!!!! And on top of it, you took MY own stash of alcohol!!!"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but let out a snort of a laugh... her stash of alcohol... well it wasn't hidden to well, and it wasn't much of a stash.  
  
Kagome moaned again. Kagome's mom kicked Inuyasha once more, pushing him away from Kagome. She kneeled down where Inuyasha was. Her voice suddenly turned sweet. "Honey? Honey? Are you ok? Did that monster molest you?" Her words were sweet, yet stinging.  
  
Inuyasha growled and pushed her back. He was going to protect Kagome no matter what, especially since she was pregnant with his child. Kagome's mother screamed trying to get help. She scurried back, and dialed 911.  
  
Sota rushed in the room. Inuyasha was now standing up, slightly crouched, with Kagome passed out in his arms. He looked at Sota... he trusted him, but still. Kagome's mother rushed back in.  
  
"LET GO OF HER LET GO OF MY BABY! NOW NOW NOW NOW!!! YOU MONSTER HOW DARE YOU! GO HUMP A TREE OR SOMEONE'S LEG OR SOMETHNG YOU MUT! JUST GET AWAY FROM MY KAGOME!  
  
Kagome's mother ran over to Inuyasha and stabbed him with a knife she had in her hand. It was weird... it pierced through his fire rat hair shirt. His shirt was next to indestructible! He flinched in pain.  
  
Suddenly, a bustling could be heard through the house, and a team of SWAT men came in pointing high tech guns at Inuyasha. Kagome's mother screamed, and they fired. Inuyasha was hit. His shirt was still open so he didn't have any protection... he fell back... he put Kagome down and put his fire rat skin shirt over her and went out the window... he quickly made it to the well house. He opened the well doors, and just fell in, because he was so weak.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next Chapter- Inuyasha is back in the feudal era, injured pretty bad. What is going to happen to him? And what about Kagome... what will become of her? And what is up with Kagome's mother? MANY QUESTIONS ANSWERED NEXT CHAPTER! Next Chapter- Secrets Unveiled. 


	6. Secrets Unveiled I

Inuyasha opened his eyes and groaned. "What were those things..." He was referring to the guns that shot him... he hadn't been introduced to guns ever before. After all, to him, they haven't been invented yet.  
  
"Ouch..." He clutched his wounds wincing in the pain. It felt like he had something foreign inside him. He took his hand, and pulled a chunk of earth from his side, and put it on his wounds.  
  
"This should—ouch—heal in a day or two—ouch!—"He groaned once more, but this time not because of the pain... this time was because of Kagome. "Ohh damn, I can't wait a day or two... not when Kagome is in that trash hole! At least I left my shirt there to protect her..." He looked up into the sky. It was night time, and the stars were glimmering in the velvet black sky.  
  
He put his hand on the well-frame, and then fell backwards rendering unconscious. He had lost a lot of blood.  
  
The next time he awoke, it was to a creaky cart that belonged to a traveler. Dirt kicked up behind the wagon as it slowly made its way down the dirt road. Inuyasha thought of Kagome's world. There, the roads were black and hard. He liked the old rocky dirt roads better. Still... His mind lingered back to the thought of Kagome. He started to imagine the horrible things that might be happening to her right now.  
  
"Damn... I can't just leave her, I have to go now! No use waiting" He staggered up and looked down the well. It looked so much deeper when you're injured. Nonetheless, he closed his eyes and hopped down into the well.  
  
He ended up on the other side within seconds. He looked up... it was dark, and it appeared that the well cover was closed. He leapt up, his head crashed through the cover, and landed on the dirt floor. He rubbed his ears for a second, and then ran up the stairs and out of the well house.  
  
It was early morning here; the sun wasn't even over the horizon yet. Inuyasha leapt up to the roof, and nearly slipped off of one of the shingles. He stabilized himself and then lowered himself so he would hang from the edge. He swung himself into Kagome's room, landing on all fours.  
  
There was Kagome peacefully sleeping in her bed, with her hands rested gently upon her stomach. Inuyasha sat by her bed doggy style. He reached his arm over and put his hand on her forehead. She was hot and clammy.  
  
Inuyasha put his hand on her forehead, gently waking her up.  
  
"I-Inuyasha? I-is that you?" Kagome sounded weak and sickly. Inuyasha nodded and made a sound that told her yes...  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! what happened to you, you-you've been gone for a week..." Her voice was worried and frazzled.  
  
"A week!?!? I was only away for no more than a day... U-unless I was unconscious much longer than I thought....." Kagome looked up at him with watery eyes.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha... I need you so much, it-it-it was horrible. S-something's wrong with her..."  
  
"Her?" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"M-my mother. She has been just wicked to me!" She held her pregnant stomach. "S-so many people came—they—they...."  
  
Inuyasha growled, not at Kagome, but at the circumstance. "What did those people do" he said angrily. "I-I will kill anyone who touches you..."  
  
Kagome sobbed some more. "Th-they tried to take my baby away! My beautiful baby... they-they came and they were all over me, touching me and hooking me up to their wretched machines!" She whaled into her hands. "Oh Inuyasha... they took him... they took him away from me... probably off to some—research facility... they took my baby!"  
  
Inuyasha looked back at her with mixed feelings. "Wh-what do you mean... you mean that you—they—my—"He looked at her anxiously. "You had the baby already?!?!"  
  
She nodded while still crying. "Y-yes... Wh-when he was born they took him away... I could hear his little screams! They were hurting him!"  
  
Inuyasha looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. He growled. "They... hurt... him... They... took... my... pup!" He started breathing heavily. Then he turned his head up and roared in anger. He flailed his arms around, hitting a glass of water and an alarm clock on the ground.  
  
Kagome moaned, trying to get his attention so he would calm down before something bad happened. She grabbed onto his sleeve when this didn't work and pulled him close to her. She closed her eyes and put her lips to his, kissing him deeply.  
  
Inuyasha instantly felt calm. His ears twitched around as they kissed. Kagome pulled back lightly and looked up at him. "Inu—yasha..." He looked at her, staring deep into her eyes. He could see the deep pain and sadness that reflected off of her glassy blue eyes.  
  
"Wh-what did he—the baby that is—look like..." Another tear rolled down Kagome's puffy cheek. "I-I never got to see him properly... as soon as he was born, they took him away from me... All I saw was that he had little ears like you." Kagome weakly smiled, imagining what her little son looked like.  
  
Inuyasha stared downwards, with his bangs covering his eyes. A tear rolled down his cheek, and a slight smile cracked across his face. This look soon faded, and Inuyasha clenched his fist.  
  
"I-I-I will kill them all everyone who hurt you, who wronged you, and our pup. They have to be punished!"  
  
Kagome coughed and held her arms up for Inuyasha to pick her up. Inuyasha did so.  
  
"P-please take me to the bathroom Inuyasha." She was still hurting from the birth, and wanted to throw up right now. Inuyasha picked her up, and walked into the bathroom. He laid her down on the ground.  
  
She sat up and put her head over the toilet, ready to throw up. Inuyasha cringed at the sight of Kagome in pain. He kneeled down behind her and rubbed her back as she went through the whole ordeal.  
  
Kagome's hair looked frazzled as she looked up at him. Her cheeks were red and puffy from crying so much, and her eyes were red.  
  
"I-Inuyasha... can you start the bath for me?" She asked weakly. Inuyasha nodded, and turned the hot water dial, then the cold water dial. Kagome handed him a bottle.  
  
"Here dump this in." Inuyasha did so and magically bubbles started to come out of the water. The bath filled and Inuyasha turned the dials back. Kagome started to undress.  
  
Inuyasha looked away blushing as she did so. He didn't want to invade her privacy. "Er-uh-I guess I will wait-er outside." Kagome finished undressing. "No Inuyasha. Please can you stay here... I-I don't want to be alone again... I don't- I don't want to be without you."  
  
"Well-uh sure-erm..." He looked back at her. He saw her body and his whole face turned red and he looked away."  
  
She sounded aggravated. "Oh Inuyasha! Don't act like that you've seen me naked before this isn't a first you know! Anyways why do you mind seeing me? I don't mind seeing you!"  
  
"Er-well I just didn't know if you wanted your privacy or not... uh-you know common curtsey." He sighed, that was a quick dodge.  
  
"Oh... well then I'm glad your-er-thinking like that..." She got into the warm tub and sighed with comfort. She closed her eyes, feeling the warm water wash away all the dirt and muck on her.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha..." She didn't have anything to say, but the comfort just reminded her of him. Inuyasha looked over at her. Her eyes were closed and she looked relaxed for the first time in months. She dipped her head under the water and came back up. She rubbed the soap into her hair.  
  
Inuyasha sat next to the bathtub. He reached his arms over and started to massage her back. Making sure he didn't accidentally scratch her with his claws. She moaned in response liking it. Inuyasha looked down at the warm inviting water. He would probably join her right now if the tub were big enough.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Kagome stood up in the tub ready to come out. Inuyasha helped her over the side, and covered her with a towel.  
  
Kagome smiled at him. Her color had mostly returned, and her skin looked valiant and clear. Inuyasha smiled back, glad to see that she was better. This moment couldn't be more perfect. He bent his head down, moving in for a kiss. Kagome turned her head up and their lips touched. Both of their eyes were closed, but they both knew what the other was thinking. Just as timing couldn't have been better, the door swung open and there was Kagome's mom with her harsh cold face.  
  
"HOW—HOW—HOW—HOW DARE YOU, YOU MUT! GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU FREAK MOLESTOR!"  
  
Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome protectively and growled. Kagome screamed. "MOTHER! How dare you! Leave Inuyasha alone! Too bad if you can't accept him, or what we do together! Just...just... JUST GO AWAY!"  
  
Her mother gave her a horribly cold stare, and then started to laugh evilly. "Heh... I won't go away... it just won't happen..." Her voice didn't sound right... it sounded—different. "And as for your pup... He is gone now, and you people won't ever get to know him again... at least in the way you would like."  
  
Inuyasha growled intensely now, his ears flicking around in anger. He clenched a fist. Kagome put her hand on his shoulder to calm him, but it didn't work.  
  
"Mother, what is wrong with you... why have you been so... so... so evil... You took my own child away from me! You used to be kind and loving, no matter what. How come now that Inuyasha is in the picture you're all bent up?"  
  
Her mother looked up at her with evil eyes. Now her voice was DEFINETLY not normal. It was deep and hoarse. "Heh... you little people and your affairs... Too dumb to know anything... Like the marks on Kagome's chest, or that night in the woods... Right Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed, surprised. How did he know about that? Kagome looked up at him. "What is she talking about Inuyasha?" Inuyasha didn't answer. He clenched his fist, as her mother laughed evilly.  
  
Inuyasha crouched down slightly, then leapt forward tackling Kagome's mother down. "Who are you?!?! What did you do with my pup!?!?"  
  
Kagome screamed, and her mother smirked. "You can't kill me, or else you would kill her to... And as for your pup... he is mine now... You don't even know who your son is! What kind of power he holds.... Or, actually... will hold"  
  
Inuyasha growled and shook the body. "HOW DARE YOU!" The body growled back, then put its legs up and kicked Inuyasha back, blowing him across the bathroom into the wall. The possessed body stood up and grinned. Inuyasha was knocked out.  
  
Kagome backed up over to Inuyasha's body and shook him, trying to wake him up. The possessed body walked forward... then, Kagome's mother's body fell to the ground, and a ghost like form of Yentano remained. Pyre flies surrounded the ghostly form, making it solid.  
  
Yentano was wearing black leather clothes, with spiky shoulder pads that gave an imposing look. His iris color was white, making his eyes striking to look at. His hair was a dark color, and spiked up. He walked forward a step, his leather creaking as he walked.  
  
"Oh don't worry about your child... he is mine now... I will teach him to use his great power. It will awaken soon..."  
  
Inuyasha groaned and slowly woke. He opened one eye... the other was bruised and hurt. Kagome pressed against his chest for protection. Inuyasha knew he couldn't defeat Yentano... not now at least.  
  
Kagome suddenly flinched in pain... She clutched her stomach... The marks were burning. They hurt so bad... The pain progressed, and she screamed out. Yentano glared at her.  
  
"Hm... a weakling I see... It's that curse I put on you isn't it? I bet you didn't even know that it was a curse huh? Do you know what I did? Hm? Do you?"  
  
Kagome looked at him... His eyes pierced right through her... she cried and closed her eyes. "No, No! NO!!!"  
  
Yentano smirked. I guess you're not interested. But let me tell you, Inuyasha... You do remember that night yes?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond, but just gave him a dark glare. Yentano continued, walking closer to him. "Well... First, after you were gone I sexed her up, and she enjoyed it the whole time, moaning and yelling. She didn't even need you!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"NO! That's not true... it's not true, its not true, its not true..." She sobbed more.  
  
"Well when we were finished I took my knife and carved my curse into her pregnant stomach... That curse will be there forever, causing her pain that your puny dog mush-for-brains can't even comprehend. Well, that curse also transferred to the child, who is now mine!" He laughed sinisterly.  
  
Kagome screamed, and sobbed into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha glared up angrily. He growled bearing his teeth. He got up, putting Kagome down. HOW...DARE...YOU... TOUCH... MY MATE! I'll KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD! SHE IS MINE!" Roared in anger and lunged towards Yentano.  
  
Yentano grinned, and thrust his hand forward, sending a magical aura that blew Inuyasha backwards, this time crashing through the window, falling from the second story onto the cold hard cement outside.  
  
Kagome screamed as she saw Inuyasha's bloody mangled body down on the cement below. Yentano walked closer to Kagome. She had no where to go, she was trapped. Yentano smirked.  
  
"Don't worry... I won't hurt you. Not now at least... Do you want to see your son?" She glared up at him then looked down at Inuyasha's body. She wanted to see her son so bad, but she didn't want to leave Inuyasha, especially the way he is... What if he was dead? Yentano held his hand out, and a small purple orb emitted from his hand. It flew over a few feet, then grew to a large swirling vortex. He welcomed Kagome in. Kagome was still undressed, with her towel on. She looked down at her pile of clothes, then back up at Yentano.  
  
"Dress. It's not like its anything I haven't seen before..." Kagome blushed crying. She draped the towel over her, making a tent like cover, and put her clothes on. When she was done, she pulled it off, and picked up the fire rat shirt that Inuyasha had put on her when he ran back to the feudal era. She put it on, and walked into the portal.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next Chapter- Kagome winds up on the other end of the portal. Why does Yentano want her son so much, and why didn't he just kill Inuyasha and Kagome instantly. Why bother with them at all. More secrets revealed next chapter. Next Chapter- Secrets Unveiled II 


	7. Secrets Unveiled II

Inuyasha groaned, and tried to lift himself out of the rubble. He flinched and fell back down. His blood was all over, and his body was shattered. He lay there bleeding. He opened his eyes slightly, seeing into the blue sky. "Ka-Ka-Kagome....." He lifted his arm up, as if reaching for something, but it quickly fell back down. He couldn't even fight basic gravity.  
  
He groaned, and his eyes closed as sirens screamed down the street...  
  
**Kagome walked forward shakily, following Yentano. They had been walking through the dark portal for ten minutes already. Kagome looked to the side. The walls were swirling around with dark, purple energy. Yentano stopped suddenly. Kagome nearly bumped into him.  
  
He thrust his arm out, and the other end of the portal blew open. He coolly walked out. Kagome followed.  
  
Yentano walked forward sternly, the stuck his arm out to his side, and suddenly Kagome sank down into the floor, as some wispy tentacle like things grabbed her and pulled her down, holding her down. She screamed, but Yentano didn't even look.  
  
"You will be restrained there for now... I still need you, so don't worry, you won't die." Kagome started to scream for Inuyasha. "INUYASHAAA INUYASHAAAA" Her screams were shrill and desperate, and unfortunately... unanswered.  
  
Yentano sat in a large chair. The leather on his clothes creaked as he sat. He looked over at Kagome's pathetic body, and laughed. "Heh... You have absolutely no idea who you are dealing with, or what is going on... you hopeless twit."  
  
Kagome screamed back. "NO! GIVE ME MY BABY BACK! GIVE HIM BACK!"  
  
Yentano smirked. He loved hearing the pain in her voice. "Shush now... you are wasting your energy you know..." He sat in the chair and shouted out something. A servant quickly attended to him.  
  
He spoke quietly to her. "Bring me the child, but don't let the human see him. Got it? If you mess this up I will kill you..." The servant shakily nodded, then ran off out of the room. Within several minutes she came out holding a bundle. She made sure she walked far away from Kagome. She stepped up on the black steps up to Yentano's throne. She bowed and gave him the bundle.  
  
He nodded back and opened the bundle up, and there was the newborn child. He had black hair with fuzzy black ears. He was sleeping soundly.  
  
"Hm... Hello dark prince. Do you know why you are a prince? Hmph... because you are my----"  
  
**Inuyasha groaned as he opened his eyes. "Ugh..." His blurry vision started to sharpen, and he saw that he was strapped to an examination table, unable to move. He looked down... they had stripped him of all his clothes... He roared out in anger.  
  
"LET...ME...GO!!!" Some men and white suits rushed over. They prepared a syringe and injected something into Inuyasha's upper arm. His vision became blurry once more, as he fell asleep.  
  
He woke up once more, only this time he was in an absolutely white room. The only thing in the room was a camera in the upper right hand corner of the room. Inuyasha searched the wall for a door, but he could only find a crease that ran down the left side of the wall.  
  
This time he was in clothes. They were thin and flimsy, and didn't cover him well, but at least he was covered. He looked at the teal blue clothing, but only found a small tag that read 'Syntac Medical Industries'. Only, Inuyasha couldn't read.  
  
He banged on the walls so much, his knuckles had become bloody. He shook his hand and sat down. His whole body was sore. He looked at his body, and noticed lots of cuts, and even an odd bump on his neck. He laid back and said weakly. "Bastards..." He screamed out in pain. Not physical pain, but the pain of losing Kagome.  
  
"K-Kagome... I need you... I—I cant live without you... I—"But he was interrupted as the crease on the wall opened up in what was actually an elevator. A woman doctor with a baracade of armed soldiers around her.  
  
Inuyasha stood up. "Bastards! What did you do to me... Let me out of here!" The doctor kept a straight face, then held up a black tape recorder to her mouth. "Subject has shown literary capabilities." She then clicked it off and looked at him.  
  
"What are you." Inuyasha looked at her. "What's it to you" She gave him a stern cold look. "Excuse me, but you aren't in a position to question me now are you?" Inuyasha looked at the guns... "THOSE ARE THE SAME THINGS THAT HIT ME BEFORE!"  
  
The doctor angled her head, so her eyes could beam to him above her glasses. "Yes, we have followed your story for several weeks now... and I do have a report that there was gunfire. So Yes. We wont need to shoot you again if you stay calm got it?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer but just glared back. Another human entered the room and whispered in her ear. She nodded as he spoke. As the man finished talking to her, she fixed her posture and spoke to Inuyasha. "You are needed" She then beamed an order over to the guards. They surrounded Inuyasha and held him down.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "GET—OFF ME!" He fought with the little strength he had left, sending the guards flying across the room. The doctor screamed. "HELP! HELP! YENTANO!!!!" Not even a half minute later, Yentano entered the room.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air *sniff* *sniff* he could smell Kagome's scent on him. "DAMN YOU! This was all you wasn't it! You even took Kagome! You BASTARD!" Yentano smirked.  
  
"Hmph. You can yell and scream if you want to, but it does no good. Now to the point. I am willing to give you Kagome back if you promise to willingly give up your child." Inuyasha looked back at him.  
  
"I knew it....Youre missing something aren't you? I know you could have killed me and Kagome already AND taken the child. So what is it you need huh?"  
  
"Your smart...What I'm offering you is a chance to live a peaceful life with Kagome if you give him with your will."  
  
Inuyasha glared back. "What is it that you are missing! Why do you want the child so bad... Explain it to me, or there won't be any deal to begin with!"  
  
Yentano grumbled angrily. "Fine...The reason I need your child is because he is my incarnate. Only this is a little different. If he dies, so do I. And even though he is only ¼ demon, he can have just as much and more power as me."  
  
Inuyasha looked at him wideyed. "So—he is you reincarnated, and basically he is your lifeline. Right? But only one question. How come you didn't just take him from us..."  
  
Yentano smirked. "I didn't take him because I can't. I have gazed into the future, I know the track history is on, I know the outcome. And that outcome is that you have to give me the child. Or else, the tracks of history will—"  
  
Inuyasha waited for Yentano to finish, but Yentano just stopped. "Will what?"  
  
Yentano's eyes filled with rage at himself. "That is all you need to know. Now for my proposition... Keep in mind if you decline I will kill your mate. Leaving you with just a lonely life of nothing. You wouldn't want her poor soul to be destroyed just because of your selfishness now do you?"  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Damn you---You bastard" Yentano laughed amusingly. "Well I have to have an angle don't I?"  
  
A million things went through Inuyasha's head. 'Do I say yes' 'maybe he is bluffing' 'what about Kagome, I cant just give her up!' 'what would she think of me if I did this'  
  
Yentano growled. "Times Up. Tell me your decision."  
  
Inuyasha yelled back. "HEY! You didn't even tell me I had time!" Yentano rolled his eyes, then tightened his fist. "Well too bad for you"  
  
Inuyasha looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. "I—"Yentano turned his head. "You what?"  
  
Inuyasha stuttered. "I—I—I have decided that I want to challenge you!" As he said this, Inuyasha lifted his head out, and pointed his finger at Yentano. "A match... If I Win, I get the child and Kagome and you go away... If you win—"  
  
Yentano interrupted him. "If I win, you have to surrender your child, and I get to kill you and Kagome to keep you out of the way forever."  
  
Inuyasha stuttered surprised... Bartering other's lives wasn't something he wanted to do, but he had to. "Fine. I accept"  
  
Yentano smirked. "Then I accept too. Now for the games to begin."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next Chapter- What will the challenge be? What will happen to Kagome and the baby? This challenge seems too good to be true. Is it? Next Chapter- Climax 


	8. Climax

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome ran into his arms, putting her head against his chest. "You're here... you're finally here again!" He looked down at her and smiled in a way that warmed her to the bone. She looked up at him, and he bent his head down to kiss her. Kagome stood on the tip of her toes, to reach his mouth. Their lips touched, and she opened her mouth just enough for his tongue to enter her mouth. They kissed deeply, and with passion. She pulled back and looked up at him. "You're finally home".  
  
But then the dream ended, and she was plunged back into the darkness, like she was being tossed into an icy bath. She opened her watery eyes slightly, still hanging on to the essence of the dream. "Inu—Yasha..." Her eyes dimmed, and she looked dead inside, as she lost all feeling of happiness, that had once surrounded her.  
  
Suddenly, only about ten feet away, the portal opened again, and Yentano walked out. Her heart leapt when she saw Inuyasha behind him. She immediately felt a little warmer, knowing he was there. Although, this did not bring any soul back to her dull lifeless eyes.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome and ran to her. He jumped down onto his knees, sliding next to her. He put his hand on her back. "Kagome!" He turned his head and looked back at Yentano. Kagome was still being pinned down by the odd tentacle like things that spurted out of the ground. "Please release her Yentano!" His voice was rough, as if it had been worn down over all the pain. He shook Kagome. She just moved her head up a little looking into his eyes.  
  
Oh how she wanted to at least feel his hands on her body, but she had become numb. Weather it was lost circulation, or just plain sadness, she did not know.  
  
Yentano glared at Inuyasha. "No, not yet. Remember our deal?" Inuyasha got up. "Yes... could you at least not pin her down as hard... she—she looks ill."  
  
Yentano scrunched his face up angrily. "That was not part of the deal Inuyasha. Our deal was you win you get her and the child, I win, you all die. There is nothing in there about lightening up the restrains on her!" Inuyasha opened his mouth to comment back, but Yentano cut him off.  
  
"So as for our challenge. I have decided that we will have a battle of the—"but Inuyasha cut him off, just as Yentano just did.  
  
"No, I am choosing the contest! It was my Idea. So, we will be—"But once more, Yentano cut Inuyasha's sentence short.  
  
"Well this obviously isn't going to work, so we need a neutral party to decide our challenge, yes?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Fine. But who? GAH! This is crazy! The challenge. A challenge of physical strength got it? A battle. Is that good with you?"  
  
Yentano smirked. "Perfect. Your funeral. But let's make this interesting. Let's hold it in the world of the half dead. The Netherworlds."  
  
Inuyasha nodded "Fine." Yentano smirked as he agreed, and thrust his hand forward, opening a new dark portal. This time, the other end looked like a mix of red and black colors. Yentano gave Inuyasha a look that told him to follow, and then walked into the portal. Inuyasha followed.  
  
Suddenly, on the other side, there was a large platform-arena. Yentano snapped his fingers, and the portal closed. Inuyasha gulped. He felt trapped. Yentano snapped his fingers again, and Kagome suddenly appeared in the far end of the arena, unrestrained. Her eyes still lifeless and dull.  
  
Suddenly, a servant that served Yentano came from behind him holding a bundle. He whispered something to her, and the servant ran over to Kagome. Kagome looked up and saw the servant with the bundle. Her eyes immedietly unclouded as soon as she saw that this bundle was her child!  
  
The servant nodded, and held it out to her. "Yentano says you can hold him during the battle." Kagome looked up confused. "Battle?" The servant straightened her posture and answered her. "Yes, Inuyasha has chosen to compete against Lord Yentano. If it is my Lord that wins, you and your mate will give up the child as well as your lives. If it is Inuyasha that wins, then you get your child and m'lord goes away."  
  
Kagome looked at her. "YOU MEAN HE BARTERED MY LIFE!" The servant looked very uncomfortable. "Er—m'lord calls." Then she ran off behind Yentano. Kagome growled in frustration, then suddenly she realized she finally had her baby. She looked down at her child for the first time. It was a boy, and he had black hair, and fuzzy little black ears. Her eyes began to tear up with joy.  
  
"M-m-my baby..." She looked down at her little son's resting face. His cheeks were rosy red from the coldness. Kagome sat down and started to rock him.  
  
Inuyasha looked back and saw Kagome with the bundle that was his son. He wanted to run over there so bad, but Yentano quickly stopped that. "Inuyasha! There is no time for 'side' affairs, let us begin our battle!" Yentano got to one side of the platform, while Inuyasha went to the other. Inuyasha got into battle stance, Yentano just stood there.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at Kagome one more time for moral support, then felt stronger. He put his hand around Tetsuaiga's handle, then, he pulled it out of the sheath. It transformed.  
  
Inuyasha tried to keep his eyes forward, watching Yentano, but it was hard. He wanted so much, just to run to Kagome and his son. The best he could do was protect their lives by killing Yentano. Inuyasha growled, getting ready to attack at the first sign of movement.  
  
Within a blink, Yentano disappeared. Inuyasha quickly spun on his heel, looking for Yentano. Yentano bashed down in an aerial attack. Inuyasha was pushed down into the hard cement. Inuyasha growled, and stumbled to lift himself from the rubble. His right eye was closed due to injury. Inuyasha looked around, and up in the air. Yentano was no where to be seen.  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched, taking in every sound and processing it. Suddenly he heard Kagome scream. "Inuyasha! Behind you!" Sure enough, Yentano was there, flying straight for him. Inuyasha leapt backwards several yards to give himself more time. He readied his sword, pointing it towards Yentano. Yentano smirked, then landed on the ground, and crouched down ready to leap. He pushed off of the ground, and was high up in the air. He quickly landed behind Inuyasha and put his palm on Inuyasha's back, and hit him point blank with an energy burst.  
  
Inuyasha screamed in pain and fell face forward, as the energy burst blasted through his body. Blood spurted all over, and it felt as if a thousand knives passed through his body. He groaned, trying to gather the strength to get back up, but he couldn't muster the energy.  
  
Kagome screamed, but it felt like a feint whisper to Inuyasha. His eyes were dull as the life was escaping him. Soon enough, Kagome's screams woke the baby, who was also screaming now. Inuyasha felt one of his ribs snap as Yentano stepped on him. Inuyasha surged with anger as he heard his small son's screams. "My—child—I...WON'T LET HIM DOWN!" Inuyasha stumbled up, pushing Yentano off of him. Inuyasha's eyes were now pulsing Youkai red.  
  
Kagome cheered for Inuyasha seeing that he got up. Inuyasha grabbed the hole in his side with his claws, then attacked. "BLADES OF BLOOD!" Inuyasha launched his signature attack. It hit Yentano, making him fly backwards. Suddenly the baby started to scream in horrible pain. Kagome rocked him trying to calm him.  
  
Inuyasha roared in anger, he heard his child's bloodcurdling screams. Inuyasha held onto his head and thrashed around, hearing the horrible sound. He roared and then his eyes stopped pulsing, and stayed a steady red. He growled and started running towards Yentano on all fours, like a dog.  
  
Yentano smirked. "finally you are at your top potential." He leapt backwards and fired a few blasts at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged each one of them swerving side to side and using his agility. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's odd behavior, and caught a glimpse of Inuyasha's demon eyes.  
  
"Oh no, Inuyasha! Please! Stop! PLEASE!!!!" Inuyasha was deaf to Kagome's words. He continued his senseless fighting. Kagome gulped, and then started to run into the arena. She grabbed the untransformed tetsuaiga, holding her son in the other arm. She ran over to Inuyasha and jumped on his back. She wrestled him down for just an instant and rolled him over. She kissed him. He struggled around , and he tried to grab her, but she put her hands in his. His hands struggled, but soon softened and loosened up. He stopped struggling, and Kagome could feel him kissing back.  
  
Yentano rolled his eyes and walked over coolly. He stepped beside them and kicked Kagome hard, making her roll off of Inuyasha, and to the edge of the arena. The lone child sat in the middle of the arena crying. Inuyasha yelled, then got up. Kagome didn't move.  
  
"Damn you Yentano. You take my mate's dignity, you take my child, you take our hope, you crush my body, and you shatter hers. You are truly a monster. A monster that needs to be stopped. Not just for the sake of my family, but for the sake of the world." Inuyasha stood, slouched over slightly. He bent down and wrapped his hand around the handle of his sword. He lifted it up, its metal clanked on the cement as it transformed. Inuyasha pulled it up and pointed it at Yentano, then disappeared.  
  
Kagome's eyes opened. Her blurry vision could make out the small bundle crying in the middle of the battlefield. She shook off the pain, and used her hands to pull herself across the field, inch by inch, towards her child. She moved herself within arm's length of her child.  
  
Inuyasha reappeared behind Yentano. He yelled out and stabbed Yentano through the torso. Yentano yelled out in pain. Inuyasha pulled his sword out, and Yentano fell to his knees, then face down. He was soon drenching in a puddle of blood.  
  
The baby's bloodcurdling screams grew to absolute pain. Kagome kept reaching the tip of her fingers towards the bundle with the last of her strength. "My baby—my baby..." Her lips were dry and cracked.  
  
The pads of her fingers brushed against the bundle. The blue cloth that surrounded the baby soon started to seep with blood. The screams stopped, as Inuyasha beat the last of the life out of Yentano.  
  
Kagome wanted to scream, or cry, or do anything! Her hand fell flat down, and blood surrounded her hand, as her eyes closed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next Chapter- Yentano is dead, and along with him the baby. Inuyasha and Kagome are critically wounded, and are trapped in a world that they don't even know! Next Chapter- Aftermath (((((((*note* I am not sure if I should continue the story or not. I have plenty of future ideas for the plot to continue, Give me your feedback. Thank you! ^^))))))) 


	9. Aftermath

Each step sounded like a huge sonic boom to her. Inuyasha stepped closer and closer, hunched over, and battle scared. Inuyasha saw the puddle of blood that bled through his son's bundle. A tear rolled down his bloody cheek, and fell onto his son's forehead. He unwrapped the bundle and looked at the baby. It was bleeding through his stomach, as if he had been stabbed. Inuyasha cried some more, spreading his fingers across his small baby's bloody hair.  
  
"Why—"Inuyasha then looked down at Kagome. She was unconscious with her arm spread out across the ground, reaching towards the spot were the baby just was. Inuyasha kneeled down and put his hand on Kagome's chest. She was still breathing, but barely. He lifted her up, and slung her over his shoulder, while holding his dead baby in his other arm.  
  
"Damn... there's no way out!" Inuyasha growled as he scanned the area for some kind of exit. He looked in the northwest corner, and noticed a small rip in the air. He walked over to it, and looked at it closely. It was a small rip in the dimension. "That must be the way we came... Yentano must have not sealed it up all the way. But, how do I open it the rest of the way?"  
  
Just as he finished his sentence, Inuyasha could hear crying. He turned around, pivoting on the ball of his heel. He saw the servant weeping over her dead master's body. Inuyasha yelled over to her. "Hey, why do you care so much? You were his slave anyways... why don't you just dump his body and help me open the portal. I'm sure you know how, am I right?"  
  
She shakily nodded and turned her head to the side, but she wasn't looking at Inuyasha, she was gazing up, as if beyond this world. "I—I know it sounds odd, but—I did have a bond with him... he was my master..." She giggled lightly "...and I his servant. I had to serve him in every way, and well I guess I grew attached to my master. I—I didn't even get to tell him..."  
  
Inuyasha glared over at her. "Tell him what?" Her eyes gazed down and fixed onto Inuyasha. She quickly changed the subject. "You want to go back to your world right? Then let me get you there, and you can stop meddling with my life."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, angry that she didn't answer him. "Fine. Just open the portal" The servant walked over in silence, stumbling several times. She walked up to the rip and held her hand out. She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face, concentrating. The rip widened until it was large enough to walk through. She fell to the ground in exhaustion.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, and helped her up. He then turned towards the portal, and walked through it. The other side was in Yentano's fortress. Inuyasha growled and looked back at her. "What are you doing? I want to go home! Not here!"  
  
She shook her head agitatedly. "Well, we did pass through several worlds IT ISNT A ONE STOP TRIP YA KNOW!" Inuyasha grumbled, she panted for a moment then stood up and put her arm forward once more.  
  
A rip soon opened and the portal back to their world was complete. Inuyasha walked through then looked back to thank the servant, but she had already closed it. Inuyasha looked over to his shoulder to check Kagome's condition. Still breathing. He looked around panicky. The only place he knew in this world was Kagome's home.  
  
Inuyasha let out a loud growl in pain. He was still beaten up pretty bad. Inuyasha looked to his left. He saw a building that looked slightly familiar. "Yes... We can't be too far from her house." He walked through the streets, and within an hour he found Kagome's house. He slid the door open. No one seemed to be home. Inuyasha fell down to the ground, he then stumbled up, he dragged himself over to Kagome's room. His blood was smeared everywhere he walked, showing his route. He put his child down, and tried to push Kagome onto the bed. She was still unconscious, but he had gotten her onto the bed. He stopped moving as his body was half on the bed, and half on the ground.  
  
** Kagome opened her eyes. She looked to her side and saw Inuyasha's bleeding body half on the bed. She tried to sit up, but groaned out in pain. Her body was broken pretty badly. She reached her fingers over to Inuyasha's face. She tried to wake him up by tapping him. If she was going to die she wanted to die in his arms. She grabbed onto the side of the mattress and pulled herself closer to him. She accidentally brushed against his body, making it fall backwards off the bed. He was lying unconscious on his back on the floor. She pulled herself off the bed, and she was now on top of him. His blood was smeared all over her clothes. She put her hands in his, and turned them onto their sides. She looked at his unconscious face and cried.  
  
"I—want to die with you Inuyasha... if only we could turn everything back, if only this didn't have to happen..." But Inuyasha couldn't hear her. Then, she remembered her baby. She let go of Inuyasha's bleeding body and rolled over to her other side, and there right by her head was her baby. She screamed with the little breath she had left. She put her arms around her child.  
  
The baby's blood rubbed off onto her hands. Kagome tried to scream out of strife, but she couldn't make any sound at all. She held the baby tight to her body, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
**Kagome was next awoken by her mother's screams. She opened her eyes, and noticed that her son was gone. She turned her head to her mother's screams. But her mother wasn't looking at Kagome; she was looking at the corner of the room. Kagome turned her head, and there was Inuyasha crouched in the corner of the room, clutching on to his dead son, growling.  
  
Kagome fought to talk. Her voice was nearly inaudible. "Mother! Mother! Stop! Just leave! Just leave!" Kagome's mom turned her attention to Kagome.  
  
"The—You—Your—He—the blood..." Kagome stumbled up and moved to the corner of the room. She held her arms out in between her mother and Inuyasha protectively. She faced Inuyasha and got closer to him. He was growling intensely, like a sick cornered dog. He clutched to his lifeless son.  
  
"Inuyasha—please calm down. Come on, please. Just calm down, tell me what's wrong." Inuyasha just continued to growl. His eyes were struck with horror. He was scared. Kagome tried to look as kind as she could, but it was hard for she was in unbearable pain.  
  
"Come Inuyasha, come on over to me..." Inuyasha shook his head. "Please Inuyasha, give me our child. Just hand him to me, don't worry I wont do anything bad. Please trust me Inuyasha..." Inuyasha stopped growling and looked at her. She was obviously hurting emotionally as well as physically. He moved closer to her.  
  
"That's it, its ok Inuyasha, just give me my baby. I need him for a moment. That's all, I promise you can hold him right after." Inuyasha had a tear roll down his face as he handed the lifeless body to Kagome.  
  
Kagome fumbled in her pocket, and pulled out the few shards of the jewel that she still had. She held them in her hands, with her son in her lap, and she squeezed her palms together. A glowing light emitted from her hands. She unclasped her hands, and a small round marble sized jewel replaced the shards. Like a mini jewel. She turned her baby around, and she put the jewel on his back, and pressed it in. The jewel glowed brightly as it sank into his skin. Finally, it was all the way in. She turned her child around and looked at his face. Nothing happened, but she continued to stare at her baby for any sign of life. Suddenly, his little ears began to twitch, and his eyes opened. He then started to cry. Kagome cried out of happiness.  
  
Kagome's mom gasped at the sight of seeing a dead child come back to life. Inuyasha's mouth was open. Kagome held her baby close to her body. Suddenly, ambulance sirens could be heard outside the house. Within seconds, they entered the house. Kagome's mom pointed to Kagome, and they brought the stretcher over to her and began to load her onto it. Inuyasha leapt over, and covered her protectively growling. Kagome touched his chest, and Inuyasha looked down at her.  
  
"I wont let them take you Kagome!" Kagome put her arms up and around him. "Its ok Inuyasha, they just want to take me to the hospital. If they don't I might die. Ok?" Inuyasha nodded unassumingly and backed off. Kagome held her baby out, "Inu, take him and protect him..."  
  
Inuyasha took his son and held him protectively, as the paramedics took Kagome to the ambulance. Kagome's mother accompanied her. Inuyasha crawled onto the bed and laid back with his son on his chest. The baby continued to cry. Inuyasha put his index finger on his son's fuzzy black ear and rubbed it. The baby immediately stopped crying. Inuyasha smiled. "Hey little guy... I'm your daddy" The baby reached out for his daddy, and grabbed Inuyasha's finger, wrapping his little fingers around it. Inuyasha laughed.  
  
Inuyasha sat up and looked at his baby. The baby giggled and looked up at him. Inuyasha smiled down at him. "Hey, lets give u a bath. You're still all dirty." Inuyasha pulled his hand from the baby's grasp, and picked him up by his sides. He obviously didn't know how to hold a baby.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the side of the tub. He had watched Kagome do this a bunch of times before. He closed the drain, and turned the knobs, so the water would come out warm. He filled the tub up just a couple inches, since it was only a small child. Inuyasha unwrapped his baby out of the blanket and put him in the water. The baby giggled and splashed his hands around in the water. Inuyasha smiled, and started rubbing the water on the baby, washing off all of the dry blood. Inuyasha looked at his son's stomach, where the fatal wound had been. 'How did you get that wound—are you really him reincarnated? Were you both linked? When I stabbed him, did his pain go through you?' A million things flooded Inuyasha's mind as he washed his little son.  
  
Inuyasha smiled down at his baby, who was now crawling around on all fours, like a dog in the shallow water. Inuyasha smiled. "Yep, definitely part dog demon!" Inuyasha pulled the baby out of the water. The baby pouted and screamed, then out of anger reached his arms up, and pulled on his two chunks of hair HARD. Inuyasha yelled, and almost dropped the baby, but held onto him. "OUCH! Why did you do that?" The baby was screaming and yelling in a tantrum. "WA WA! WA WA!" The baby yelled he had a fun time in the water; he didn't want it to end yet. Inuyasha ignored his son's request, and wrapped him in a towel.  
  
Inuyasha went back into Kagome's room, he flinched at all the blood splattered around. He walked over to the bed, and picked up the pillow with his free hand. He turned it upside down, and shook it, so the pillow fell out of the case. He took the case and carefully put the kicking child into it, having the top go up to his underarms, covering the baby's bottom half. It was the best he could find.  
  
"Come on, lets go see your mommy" Inuyasha held onto his son tight as he jumped out of the window. He landed on the cement unharmed. Inuyasha shed his bloody shirt, and started to run in the direction of Kagome's scent.  
  
Eventually, Inuyasha was led to a large white building. It stood tall in the sky, and was covered in windows. Inuyasha entered through the automatic doors.  
  
The inside was creepy. It had white walls, with posters all around. Inuyasha ran through the halls despite the yells of people. He walked up to a strange metal door. He moved his hand across it questionably. Suddenly, it opened, and there was a small room. He sniffed the air, and walked inside. The doors closed. Inuyasha started to freak out; He started to claw at the walls, trying to get back out. Suddenly, the doors opened again, but the outside was different. He walked out unsure. He sniffed the air; he was still following her scent. Inuyasha came to a door. He stuck his face up to the door. *sniff* *sniff* He put his hand on the cold metal knob, and turned it. When he opened it he saw Kagome lying on a bed hooked up to several machines.  
  
Inuyasha ran over to her bedside and kneeled down. She had an oxygen mask on. Her eyes opened at the sound of the door. A smile spread across her face. Inuyasha smiled and spoke to her softly. "Hey baby..." She smiled at him.  
  
"Hey... Can—Can I see my baby?" She looked over at him. Inuyasha nodded and handed over the baby. Kagome frowned when she saw the way he held him, and the pillowcase that the child was in. She pulled it off, and hugged her baby.  
  
"I... have decided his name. I want to name him Ohsiatuni." She smiled up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha grinned and leaned over to kiss her. Kagome leaned her head closer to his and kissed him. Kagome broke the kiss because of her crying baby. She rubbed his fuzzy ears. He giggled and clapped his pudgy hands. His little fangs showed as he laughed. Kagome smiled and put her finger on his belly and tickled him. "Hmm how bout Tuni for short. You like that little guy?"  
  
Tuni giggled again. She smiled, then pushed a button by her bed. Within a minute, a nurse ran in. "yes ma'am? Do you need anything?" Kagome nodded "Do you happen to have anything for my baby? He needs some baby clothes and a bottle of milk if u has any." The nurse smiled and bowed. "Yes I'll be right back"  
  
She came back ten minutes later, holding a bottle of milk, a footy suit, a diaper, and a little blue blanket. She put the things down on the bed and reached over to the child, to dress him. Inuyasha stood up disapprovingly, and growled. Kagome gave him an angry look to back off, and he did so and just sat down quiet. The nurse smiled over at Tuni as she put a diaper on him. Tuni giggled and wriggled around. She then dressed him in his footy suit. Kagome reached her arms out for her baby, she grabbed him. Tuni kicked around happily. Kagome tickled his twitchy ears. "My baby... Inuyasha, he is part of both of us, mixed together in the little miracle that he is. Oh I'm so glad I had him. Just thinking about that I almost didn't have him... My baby... No, Tuni is our baby" She held him out for Inuyasha to hold.  
  
Inuyasha took Tuni and rocked him. Tuni soon fell asleep in his father's arms. "I'm sorry Kagome..." She looked up at him confused. "For what"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his sleeping child. "For—for being a demon... I know it is going to be hard on you and Tuni... you can't have a normal life, just because of me..." Kagome looked up at him. Her face looked soft. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and she gave him a heartwarming smile. "Don't apologize for who you are. I love you, and anyways I don't care. In fact, because you're a demon, you can protect us. Anyways, your ears are cute!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked at her remark. "But... what about Tuni—I'm... scared for him. He can't just live in the human world, and he certainly won't be fit for the demon world. He is basically a human with some enhanced teeth and dog ears. He won't have my strength or healing abilities. I just want the best for my son..."  
  
Kagome looked down at her hand. "I understand." She motioned for him to come closer. Inuyasha did so, and she kissed him on the forehead. "Stop worrying. I love you, Tuni will love you, and you will be a great father to him. He's going to have a good life, and I wouldn't give him anything less. So what if he is part demon... we will just—deal with it when we need to." She rubbed his arm "but for now, we need you to protect and provide for us..."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. Kagome had a way of cheering him up. He picked up the bottle, and put the nipple into Tuni's mouth. He was still asleep, but he started sucking on it, drinking the milk. Inuyasha looked at his son and smiled. "I love you Tuni..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next Chapter- Kagome is released from the hospital after being treated. Inuyasha is forced to get a separate apartment, because of Kagome's mom. Kagome and Inuyasha now juggle the responsibility of being parents AND going to school. But what happens when people discriminate against Kagome? How will Inuyasha react? Next Chapter- A Day in the Life 


	10. A Day in the Life

Inuyasha watched over Kagome and Tuni all night. Kagome's torso was in a cast, so it was hard for her to sit up, and many times through the night she moaned in pain. Kagome was woken up by a nurse, who then prepared a light breakfast for her. Tuni began to cry.  
  
Inuyasha bounced him up and down trying to calm him, but Tuni continued to cry. Kagome passed Inuyasha some of her applesauce. Inuyasha stuffed the spoon in Tuni's mouth, hoping he would stop crying, Tuni swallowed the applesauce *gulp* he sat there for a moment then started to whine. "Mow Mow!" Kagome handed her plate to Inuyasha. Inuyasha dipped the spoon in, and played airplane with Tuni. Tuni laughed and giggled after every time.  
  
"Wow, he's so smart! Already he's trying to say more!" Said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded excitedly "AND! Yesterday when I was giving him a bath he said 'wa wa'!" He leaned over and kissed Kagome. "I love being a father he's so cute, and little, depending on me to feed him and keep him safe. It's an amazing feeling. Especially to know that this living breathing baby is part of me."  
  
Kagome laughed. "Slow down tiger! Can I hold Ohsiatuni for a bit?" Inuyasha nodded, and surrendered his son over to his mate. Kagome smiled and looked down at Tuni. "Hey there big boy! Hey there! Hey there!" She tapped his nose. Tuni wrinkled his nose and sneezed. "Oh, Bless you!"  
  
Soon, a doctor entered the room. "Uh Ms. Higurashi?" Kagome looked up at the doctor's voice. "Hello, I'm Doctor Akhiro, I'm just here to brief you on your condition. First of all do you have any questions?" Kagome shook her head. "Well it is obvious that you went through a lot in the past few days. Childbirth, then assault... Well first of all, you're bones will heal fine, you just may need to walk on crutches until they heal fully. The main thing I came here to talk about was your child."  
  
Kagome looked up at him "My...Child... why, what's wrong?" Inuyasha stirred in his chair.  
  
The doctor nodded, then began talking. "Well, uhh we've obviously noticed he's... well—er different... but that's not the point. Do you have a job Ms. Higurashi?" Kagome shook her head. "Do you still plan on finishing up school?" Kagome responded to him. Yeah, of course...why?" The doctor continued. "Well—er—you may want to think about your options. Well before that, do you have any family that can take care of him. Or perhaps the father?"  
  
Inuyasha stood up and growled. "I'm the father! What of it?" The doctor stumbled around a little. "Oh well—I didn't—know..."  
  
Kagome began to cry as she hugged Tuni. "No! You cant take him away from me... He's mine, He needs a mother!!!! He needs me!"  
  
"Ma'am! Calm down, I'm not taking him away; I'm just making sure you have the resources you need so you can keep your child. Now, there are some organizations that help out with teen mothers. We will contact your school about this—"  
  
Kagome cut him off. "NO! Please don't! you cant call my school, they wont let me back! I'll have to go to a maternity school and my mom is going to freak!"  
  
The doctor shook his head and cleared his throat. "Well your mother is here now, she's in the waiting room. She didn't want to disturb you. As for your school, we have to tell them for health issues. However, I will make sure that you will continue at the same school you are at. By any chance, does your school have a child development program?"  
  
She shakily nodded her head. The doctor continued. "Well, I suggest that you talk to the school, and put your child in the class. Child development has a child care component. That way you can pick your baby up after school, and maybe even see him during the day."  
  
Kagome still looked uneasy still, but nodded her head in compliance. She looked up at him, and asked, "When will I be released?" The doctor nodded and responded to her.  
  
"Well, we suggest that you stay a few more days, but we can release you today if you wish. Of course, with your mother's permission, since you are still a minor."  
  
Kagome buried her head in her hands sobbing at his reply. "My mother! She wont let me do anything! She'll never let me leave this place!" Kagome then lifted her head up. Her cheeks were puffy and red. She looked a little angry. "Doctor. Could you get my mother for me?" The doctor nodded and left the room.  
  
He came back with Kagome's mother behind him. The doctor bowed and left the room, not wanting to intrude. Kagome looked at her mother sternly, expecting a stern look back. However, Kagome's mother's face was also puffy with tears. She ran to her daughter and embraced her. "Oh Kagome! You're allright!!!" Kagome gave her a questionable look.  
  
"B-but mother, I thought that you—"Her mother shook her head, and kissed Kagome on the fore head.  
  
"agome, I love you. You were in very bad condition when you got here. I'm actually a little glad that Inuyasha allowed us to take you. I was—frightened that he wouldn't let you go!" Kagome smiled up at her mother. Her mother continued.  
  
"After Yentano possessed my body, I also was admitted into the hospital. When I came back, I entered the house to see a bloody trail that led to your room. I screamed thinking that Inuyasha had done this to you—"At these last words, Inuyasha grumbled angrily. She continued "Well we got you in the ambulance and the doctors had to operate on you. You groke three ribs, and fractured several other bones."  
  
Kagome smiled up at her. "Then—can I go home yet?" Kagome's mom gave her a look that screamed 'no'.  
  
"Absolutely not! You have four pins, and you're covered iin casts and brtruises!" Kagome looked down at her baby and oet his ears sadly.  
  
"But—when can I leave?" Kagome's mother became soft and kind again. "Just a few more days, ok Kagome? As for your child. I will help you support him, and take care of him while you are at school." Kagome's face lit up.  
  
"Really! And then Inuyasha can also stay and help you! He can stay in my room.." Kagome's mom's face became angry once more.  
  
"Absolutely not! Im not letting that—that—Molestor stay in our home! It's bad enough he got you pregnant the first time! I don't need any more grandchildren to take care of while you run off with that—Beast!"  
  
At her words, Inuyasha stood up angrily. "Just so you know, it DOES take two to tango! I bet you would let any other human boy stay!"  
  
She growled back. "Yes they are. Raging human hormones are one thing, but wild demon hormones are another!"  
  
Kagome started to cry again. She motioned for Inuyasha to come next to her. Inuyasha noticed Kagome's hand motions, and reluctantly left the argument. "Yeah?" Kagome looked up at him. "She—wont let us stay together in her house. So—let's get our own. Just an apartment. I can work at night, and we could save on child care by leaving the baby with yo—"Kagome stuttered off, remembering Inuyasha's bad parenting skills. Could she really leave a little baby with someone who doesn't know what hes doing? She changed her sentence. "err—in the child development program at my school" A lightbulb went off in her head. "That's it! and you could come too! We can enroll you in school. OH! We can enroll you in the child development class, so you could be around Tuni all day, AND learn how to care for his needs!"  
  
Tuni giggled at the sound of his name. "Ta Ta" Kagome smiled down at him, and repeated his name. "Tuni. Tuni." She laughed "You cant say it yet, but you will!" Tuni giggled. "Ta Ta!"  
  
Inuyasha frowned at Kagome's idea. "What's wrong with my parenting skills!" Kagome blushed and laughed uneasily. "He he.. well—err... You could—go to the class to teach other people your amazing abilities as a father!" She sighed in a quick save.  
  
Kagome's mom just stuttered. "JUST HOLD ON A MINUTE! YOU—MOVING OUT!!! No! come on Kagome this is crazy! Just—just—grrr I give up. Inuyasha can stay." Kagome laughed and clapped. "BUT! He's sleeping in the parlor. Got it!"  
  
Kagome yelled in excitement. "YAY!" She tried to sit up but was quickly stopped by her inury. "Inu! You can stay! You can stay! Inuyasha gave her a light smile.  
  
**A WEEK LATER**  
  
Kagome stood in the main lobby, with Inuyasha besides her. She was wearing normal clothes for the first time since she had come here. Inuyasha smiled at her holding all of her suitcases. Kagome smiled at him, and glanced down at Tuni, who was asleep in her arms. Kagome's mom was at the reception desk, signing her out and talking about payment plans.  
  
Kagome's mother signed something, then walked up to Kagome. "Ok, lets go." She led them to the car and opened the passenger door for Kagome. Kagome smiled and entered, still holding her baby, who was now sleeping. Inuyasha loaded the luggage in the back trunk with ease. He opened the back door and sat inside. Kagome's mom then turned on the car, and zoomed away from the hospital.  
  
Inuyasha was shaking the whole time. Cars just freaked him out. They were such an odd way of transportation to him. Within half an hour, Kagome's mom pulled up into their dusty driveway. Inuyasha hopped out happily, and opened the trunk, and unloaded the luggage. Kagome opened the door and stepped out. She looked up at her home and smiled. They all entered.  
  
The house was the neatest she had ever seen. All of the blood was cleaned up, and everything was in place. "How did you clean all of this up mom?" She looked down at Kagome. "I called the cleaners. Took them hours to clean all the blood up. I just told them you were a hemophiliac."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes then went into her room. She fell back onto her bed and caressed her hands across her soft sheets. Inuyasha came in and dropped the bags in her room, then sat on the bed besides her.  
  
He picked Tuni up and scratched his special spot (behind the ears) Tuni closed his eyes and thumped his leg surrounded in comfort. Kagome laughed. "He acts like a little puppy! He's my little pup!" Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess pup would be the proper term for the son of a dog demon." Kagome eyed him, and corrected him.  
  
"HALF dog demon" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and repeated her. "Fine, half dog demon." Kagome laughed and rolled her head onto his chest. She closed her eyes smiling. "You know I even learned some parenting skills at the hospital... they taught me some basic stuff for babies." Inuyasha looked down at her.  
  
"Like what?" Kagome opened her eyes and replied. "Well—breast feeding for one... plus other basic baby needs."  
  
Inuyasha blushed. "Breast—feeding..." Kagome laughed and nodded. "Well Inuyasha you cant freak out on me! I gotta feed the baby!" Inuyasha blushed again and stuttered around. She laughed at him.  
  
"You don't have to stick around or anything" Kagome smirked, then the baby started to cry. Kagome smirked again. "See, there we go! He's already hungry!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. She tickled Tuni's ears, then turned her body away from Inuyasha, and lifted the front of her shirt up and held Tuni. Inuyasha could see Tuni's little hands on the side of Kagome. Kagome shifted around a little uncomfortably.  
  
A couple minutes later Kagome pulled Tuni away, and covered herself back up. She turned back to Inuyasha. "I'm not looking forward to when his fangs grow in..." Inuyasha tried to hold back a laugh, but was usuccessful.  
  
"Yeah, well hopefully by then he'll be on the bottle... or sippy cup or something." The baby clapped his pudgy hands and giggled. "Si Si" Inuyasha grinned and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Kagome... How are we gonna conceal his demon ears....and what about me... If I go to school with you its gonna be kind of obvious, right?" Kagome smiled and inched over to him grinning.  
  
"Kagome... why are you looking at me like that... Kagome... Kagome!" She came over to him and pushed his ears down hard.  
  
"You gotta keep 'em down! I know u can do at least that! Or else we'll have to use tape!" Inuyasha backed up and tried to keep his ears down. They twitched around a little, then pressed down, and blended in with his hair. "Is that good?I don't think I could keep this up ya know."  
  
She gave him an angry look. "You mean you don't WANT to try to keep them down all day. Look I bet little Tuni can do it." She stuck her hand on Tuni's ears, pushing them down. She lifted her hands up, and Tuni's ears perked back up and twitched around. She pushed down on his ears again, and lifted her hands up. This time his ears stayed down for a moment, then he popped them back up. Kagome rolled her eyes but then encouraged him. "C'mon, it's ok, you can do it little guy" Tuni popped his ears up and down. Kagome laughed, then put her hands over his head ready to push his ears down again. This time, Tuni did it for her, and kept them down. She moved her hands away, and he perked them back up. Kagome hovered her hands over his head again, and he put his ears down again. She moved her hands back slowly. Tuni kept his ears down, then popped them back up after another moment. Kagome yelled out in agitation. Inuyasha laughed and started barking dog talk to Tuni. Tuni understood and kept his ears down. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Inuyasha turned his head away. "Nothin." Kagome hit his shoulder.  
  
"Tell me now!" Inuyasha stood up and left the room angrily. "Feh." Inuyasha went into the living room and stretched across the couch, lying on his side. Kagome ran out and sat by the couch. "Hey wait! I'm sorry. Please don't get mad Inuyasha!" Inuyasha just opened his eyes and looked at her. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. She put Tuni in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha hugged his pup, and talked doggy talk to him, and he put his ears back up. "See, he can do it just fine, u just gotta tell him what you want. Got it Kagome?" Kagome blushed.  
  
"Well—err I'm not really fluent in dog talk or anything... in fact no one is..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fine... just hang on a sec." Inuyasha started to mumble dog talk to his son, then whistled two short whistles. Tuni put his ears down.  
  
"Ok Kagome better? All u gotta do now is just whistle like I did, and then he'll put his ears down fer you. Ok?"  
  
Kagome smiled and started whistling again and again. Tuni's ears went up and down, up and down, up and down, until he started to cry.  
  
Kagome! Look what you did! You made him cry. Poor thing." He pet Tuni's sore little ears. Tuni soon stopped crying, and then fell asleep. Inuyasha sat up. Kagome looked out the window.  
  
"Oh my god! It's already night! Come on! We have to go to school tomorrow!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch and into her room.  
  
"But Kagome! Your mom wont let me stay in your room." Kagome looked back at him. "So what! We haven't listened to her yet! And Tuni's proof of that!" Inuyasha followed and laid down on the floor, holding the sleeping Tuni in his arms. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Come on! What are you scared of me, we can all sleep together up in my bed. Its big enough... and were gonna have to keep Tuni with us until we get him a baby crib." Inuyasha got up onto the bed and handed the baby to Kagome. She turned to her side, holding her little baby. Inuyasha also turned on his side and put his arms around her, facing her back. He soon fell asleep, since he was so exhausted.  
  
He was woken up at about two in the morning, by his son's crying. Kagome was up on the edge of the bed bouncing him up and down, trying to breastfeed him, but he wouldn't let her. He continued to cry. Inuyasha looked over at her. Her face looked tired, and worn down.  
  
"Please Tuni, Please stop crying. Please... Just for mommy..." Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and then rubbed Kagome's back. "Hey... whats wrong with him?" Kagome's eyes started to tear up. "I—I—I don't know! I cant do this parenting thing, I cant be a mom! I'm no good at it! I cant I cant I cant!" Inuyasha grabbed the crying baby from her.  
  
"Come on Kagome! Don't just give up. The poor thing... We brought him into this world, were just not going to give it up!" He rocked Tuni, but Tuni kept on crying. Inuyasha started talking to Tuni in doggy language again, but Tuni didn't respond. Now, Tuni started thrashing around in his father's arms. Tuni squealed as if in pain.  
  
Inuyasha flinched at the sound of his son's pain. "Come on Tuni, tell me whats wrong... come on... just calm down little guy. Calm down." But Tuni didn't calm down. Inuyasha even checked his diaper, but that wasn't it. Tuni tried to wiggle from his father's grip, then bit Inuyasha with the little tiny fangs that had grown in already. Inuyasha dropped him out of reaction. Inuyasha's hand started to bleed.  
  
Tuni started running around in circles on the floor on all fours like a dog, He then started ripping up the carpet, and even ran into the wall. Kagome screamed. "My baby! Please stop! Please Inuyasha make him stop! What's wrong with him! What's wrong with him!"  
  
Inuyasha dropped down on the floor, and picked up Tuni regardless of his bites or little scratches. Inuyasha held a firm grip on him.  
  
"Oh no... I think I know what it is...." Kagome looked hysterical. "What!?!?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY BABY!"  
  
Inuyasha started to pet Tuni's ears trying to calm him down. "Tuni is basically a human, with just a dab of demon blood. Well his human body is rejecting it, and driving him crazy. His human body cant hold the little demon blood he has."  
  
Kagome screamed. "SO WE CANT DO ANYTHING, AND MY BABY IS JUST GOING TO DIE. ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID DEMON BLOOD!!" Inuyasha looked up at her sadly, and handed her the baby, then walked out angrily. "Fine, then why don't I just leave. I obviously don't mean anything to you."  
  
"No wait! But Inu! You cant—I cant take care of him... only you can—I cant do it alone... don't leave me... I didn't mean..." Inuyasha glared back at her then walked back into the room and grabbed his son. "Fine then I'll take him. Bye" Inuyasha leapt out of her window and into the well.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next Chapter- ((Ok ok, I know all the stuff didn't happen that I said would, and that's because I split this really long chapter up into a few parts. So HANG ON! If you want more info on the next chapter, check the last review)) Inuyasha turns up in the feudal era, with his dying son. Tuni survived so much so far, is it really going to end like this? Will Inuyasha and Kagome make up again?!?! Next Chapter- Love Amends Again 


	11. In Response to Reviews AGAIN

Ok, every once and a while I feel the need to respond to some of the VERY interesting reviews I get. Well let me start off with this. For that little snot who says I don't watch Inuyasha, well I have news, I DO! I never miss an episode, and I'm even planning a party for the first new episodes in April. I don't mean to be mean, but—I take it a little offensive.  
  
NEXT! For any prissy little school girls out there who have made some little fairy comment about the "girlfriendbitchmyho" line, well GUESS WHAT. It was a joke. Ha Ha!!!... comedy relief. Because of all the major feedback on that ONE LINE I have decided to revise it. So I hope that boy who finds it offensive who doesn't realize it's a joke enjoys it. I just try to keep some light comedy in my fan fiction, especially if it shows the hilarity of our society today.  
  
The next thing I have to talk about is the major feedback I got on me going too fast paced. Well to all, I'm sorry, but at sometimes it drags on and gets boring, so I double time over to the good part ^^.  
  
One final thing. For ANYONE who thinks I messed up on the character personalities, well it's a fanfic, so your going to have to adapt. Anyways, think of it as a different side to the person you only saw in the glamour.  
  
And thank you to all my readers I will continue the story and keep it ongoing. Thanks for the feedback and I'm sure you will love what's in store.  
  
~Kurisuchan  
  
P.S. don't relate my story to jumping beans. Its offensive to the bean. 


	12. Love Amends Again

Inuyasha came up on the other side of the well. His son was still thrashing around crazily. A tear ran down Inuyasha's cheek but he wiped it away trying not to cry. Tuni's human body was rejecting the small amount of demon blood he had.  
  
Inuyasha put his son on the ground. He started to tear up grass and roll around crazily. Inuyasha could do nothing but watch.  
  
"If only his body—was like mine... if he at least had a demon body, or a half demon body that could handle his partial demon blood... How would I do that? What if I gave him some of my blood...? No, that wouldn't be nearly strong enough to transform him... Unless..." Inuyasha sat thinking, as Tuni was madly rolling around. Suddenly, Inuyasha heard footsteps, and heavy breathing. He sniffed the air. It was Kagome. He ran over to the well and looked down, and sure enough he saw Kagome making her way up the well. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her up.  
  
"What do you want?" He said defiantly. Kagome looked up at him all puffy- eyed. "I—"She trailed off, watching her baby roll around madly, tearing up grass and digging his hands into the ground. Kagome started to cry.  
  
"I'm so sorry... My poor baby... I just want my baby back...I want you back. I didn't mean what I said. I was just confused... Please Inuyasha... I need my baby back..."  
  
He looked at her angrily. "I'm sorry but I'm just a raging demon. It's my fault that I mated with a human. And it's especially my fault that we brought that little monster of a creature into this world. I don't know how my father had compassion for humans"  
  
Kagome sobbed into her hands. "P-please he's my baby too! I had to give birth to him!" Inuyasha growled. "Well why should I! You hate him anyways. He's just a creature to you. I won't let you take my son!" Inuyasha ran over and grabbed his son who was currently eating dirt. Inuyasha ran off using his demonic speed. Kagome screamed, and tried running after them, but she was no match for Inuyasha's speed.  
  
Inuyasha slowed down about a mile away. He sat down in the grassy field, and hugged his son. "I won't let someone like her take you..." Inuyasha took his claw and cut his wrist. He then put a cut into his son's arm. He then took his sword and threw it to the side. He put the two cuts together and closed his eyes, thinking of everything that angered him.  
  
A new wind blew, and Inuyasha transformed, along with his blood. He was Youkai now. Tuni screamed in pain, but then closed his eyes and his body began to transform. He grew claws, and his fangs and teeth fully grew in. His ears became more noticeable, and he grew a fuzzy black tail.  
  
When Inuyasha and Tuni's blood mixed, Tuni's blood became three quarters demon, changing his body from a human body to a demon body. Tuni's eyes became a slight twinge of youkai red. Inuyasha walked over to him on all fours and grabbed his 'pup' protectively. Tuni's black tail swatted around agitatedly. Inuyasha sniffed the air. He could smell his pup's mother, and quickly got on the trail of the scent.  
  
He soon found her. He looked at her. His demon self felt it was his duty to protect her and his child. Inuyasha got close to her. She stared at him terrified.  
  
"I—Inuyasha... please Inuyasha turn back! I'm scared Inuyasha I need you, the real you." She looked, seeing that he was holding their son, who had also changed, but did not look ill anymore.  
  
"My baby! Tuni! Tuni! Come on, come here to mommy its ok, come to mommy please!" Tuni wouldn't leave his father's grip. But Inuyasha moved closer to her, until he was only a foot away.  
  
Kagome looked at him and cried some more. The only two ways she knew how to change him back, were to get his sword, or to kiss him. Well, she had no clue where the sword was. It could have been miles away (and it was)! As for kissing Inuyasha, well, he wasn't her favorite person in the world right now.  
  
Kagome gulped. "I have to..." She moved up to his face. His face was angry, and it seemed as if he had no soul left. She closed her eyes and kissed Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled and tried to pull away from her, but she held onto him, crying.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped struggling, and Kagome could feel him kissing back. She opened her eyes and saw that Inuyasha had changed back to normal. She pulled back.  
  
"Inu...Yasha..." Inuyasha looked back at her then stood up, holding Tuni. "Why did you come back Kagome?"  
  
She looked up at him with watery eyes. "B—because I love you... and our son" Her hand was pressed against her lips, trembling. Inuyasha bent down to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry Kagome, I just got mad—and I think I had valid reason. I mean, you said you hated me because I'm demon, and that it was my fault for what Tuni had to go through."  
  
Kagome looked up at him, not exactly agreeing with what he said, but she wasn't going to argue. She looked over at her son, who had now sprouted a tail, and grew fangs and claws.  
  
"Wha—what happened to him?" Inuyasha looked down at his little son. Tuni jumped out of his father's arms, and walked cat like over to his mother.  
  
"Well—since he was mostly human and a little demon, his body was built just for human blood. Well, I gave him some of my full demon blood to change his body type to be able to handle demon AND human blood. And, well, his body changed... He now has three quarters demon blood, so he's actually more of a demon than I. And of course his tail, fangs, claws, and new ears." He put his hands on Kagome's shoulders. "but we can deal with this... together."  
  
Kagome looked up at him. She dried her tears and smiled. "OK... I guess, it won't be easy, but we can still do this, right?" Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Come on, let's go back now." He handed Tuni to Kagome, who then cradled him. Inuyasha picked Kagome up, and then jumped down the well. Once at the other side, Inuyasha put Kagome down. They walked up the creaky wood steps of the well house to outside. Kagome led Inuyasha to the house, and into her room. There, they both sat on the bed, looking at their child.  
  
"Well how do we conceal him now? Even his ears will be hard to hide. Now we have a tail, fangs and claws too! Well, I can clip his claws, so they'll look normal, but I'm drawing blanks for all the others."  
  
Inuyasha looked back at her. "Well, maybe we could tie his tail around his waist, make it look like a belt."  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Well, yeah, but what if they changed his diaper, or saw his tail move around, anyways, I don't see how Tuni could stand it."  
  
Inuyasha nodded agreeing with her. They sat and thought for a few minutes. Inuyasha broke the silence. "What about magic! What if we could use magic to conceal his demon components?"  
  
Kagome smiled, finally, an idea that just might work. "Yeah! That's it! But how would we use magic? Where would we even get this magic?"  
  
Inuyasha stood up. "I'm sure we could find something in the feudal era!" Kagome jumped up and clapped.  
  
"Yes! That's it! We can go today. I don't think they'll mind if I take another day off of school." She glanced over at the clock. It was 5:00 AM. She grabbed Tuni and jumped into Inuyasha's arms. "Onward my dog boy!" Inuyasha grumbled and jumped out the window and back through the well.  
  
On the other side, Inuyasha leapt out of the well, and landed on the grassy earth. He put Kagome down gently, then turned around and looked at her. Tuni was gently asleep in her arms.  
  
"Here, follow me, people will freak out because you're a demon, but just stay close to me, AND NO REMARKS TOWARDS ANYONE. I know about a Wicca in the village." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started pulling him to the village. Inuyasha dragged along.  
  
"COME ON! Pick up your feet, don't be a grouch Inu..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and pulled his hand away as he walked down the dusty path. As they walked through the town, several people stared at the demon child and Hanyou, and drew their own conclusions. Some ran back inside, while others just sat and watched quietly.  
  
Eventually, Kagome led them to a small hut on the edge of the village. She pushed through the curtain as they entered. Kagome bowed gracefully, and then kicked Inuyasha, noticing that he wasn't doing the same.  
  
In the hut, at a small table was a woman, dressed in robes. She wore a veil over her head, and had several mystical items on the table. The room smelled like spices, and there were all sorts of trinkets and objects placed and hanging around the room.  
  
"H-hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi, I have come—"But she was cut off by the woman.  
  
"You're here for my help, with your demon friend?" She raised an eyebrow as she spoke.  
  
Kagome was in awe, but realized she WAS a Wicca; of course she would have some psychic powers. Kagome spoke softly towards her. "Well, yes—more for my son though... He is also a demon and I—I need your magic to seal his powers. Please!"  
  
The Wicca nodded slowly then stood up. Her robes brushed against the dirt floor as she walked over and pulled several items down that were hanging on the ceiling. She laid all the objects down on the table. There were two clear gems, both the same size and shape. Then there were two empty amulets.  
  
Kagome nodded realizing what she was doing. The Wicca gave her a smug look, and then put the gems inside the amulets. She held out the two amulets and spoke. "Here, put these around their necks. It will suppress their demon powers within the gem, and make them human. When the gem is tapped, the demon energy is released back to the wearer, and they will become demons once more. Do ye understand?"  
  
Kagome nodded, and then took the two amulets. She placed one on her son. The gem shone bright, and then glowed red, holding the demon energy. Tuni now had the appearance of a human baby. No ears claws or fangs. Kagome smiled and tickled her baby, then turned her attention to Inuyasha. "He he he... Oh Inuyashaaaaaa" She held the amulet out. Inuyasha jumped back.  
  
"Nuh-uh! NO WAY! I like bein a demon, so you can just give that amulet right back. Nooo way in demons hell will you get that thing on me."  
  
Kagome grumbled angrily then closed her eyes. "Sit boy!" Inuyasha's face bashed into the ground. Kagome dropped the amulet around his neck, and suddenly his demon powers were suppressed. Kagome pulled off the amulet before he got up then swung it around her finger. "Heh. Howdya like that dog boy---oop I mean human boy...." Inuyasha growled angrily, then turned to the wicca.  
  
"HEY YOU! How come I don't have my powers back" The Wicca shook her head.  
  
"Boy, you didn't listen to me now did you? I said that you have to tap the gem for it to release the powers to the wearer. YOU did not tap it, so your powers are still suppressed in the amulet. Fool"  
  
Kagome smirked holding Inuyasha's amulet. Inuyasha grumbled then stomped out of the hut. Kagome bowed and thanked the woman once more, then ran off after Inuyasha, she held her baby son in her arms.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't get all angry. Here I'll give you back your powers." Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and put the amulet around his neck, then tapped the gem. The red glow faded, as Inuyasha transformed back to his normal self. Kagome giggled and planted a kiss right on his cheek. "Come on Inu; don't be mad at me..."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Feh." He picked her up and leapt down the well.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next Chapter- Heys everybody! Don't worry, still plenty more to come! See the last two chapter previews to find out what happens in the next chapter! Next Chapter- A Day in the Life II 


	13. A Day in the Life II

ATTENTION: This chapter has been revised! It has different results than it did recently, so please reread it so you follow the story right.   
  
Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed tapping his finger agitatedly on the pillow. Tuni was back in his demon form, curled up on the edge of a bed like a dog. His tail was wrapped around his body, and his ears twitched as he snored.  
  
Kagome entered the room and smiled at him. "Oh come on Inuyasha, don't be a baby. That's why we have Tuni." Inuyasha blushed, and then looked away from her. Kagome gated her fingers in front of her mouth, and tried to hold back a giggle. She was now wearing a Sakura night kimono, with beautiful illustrations of flower pedals. Kagome moved over, so she would be in front of Inuyasha. "Oh come on! Please don't stay mad little dog boy." Kagome sat on the bed besides him, and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Inuyasha tensed up, but then relaxed and leaned backwards, lying down. Kagome fell back with him, her arms wrapped around his body. She laid her head on his chest and looked up at his face.  
  
"Inu... I love you—don't ever leave me—no matter how much we fight..." A smile formed across Inuyasha's face for the first time in a while. Kagome smiled back and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Look at him—he's so beautiful isn't he?" Kagome looked at Tuni as she spoke.  
  
Inuyasha sat up, and repositioned Kagome in his lap. He nodded at her words, then reached over and picked his sleeping son up. Tuni cried as soon as Inuyasha picked him up, and his tail flicked around angrily. Inuyasha cuddled him to calm Tuni down. Tuni soon quieted down, and fell back asleep. His tail slumped over Inuyasha's arm. Kagome smiled at the peaceful sight.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her. "He's so cute. Of course he would, I mean, he's half you." Kagome rolled her eyes at the cheesy comment.  
  
"Gimme a break Inuyasha... But he is cute. I love him with all my heart." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"I was just saying something nice; you don't have to be so mean." Kagome smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything. Cheer up doggy. Tomorrow we're going to school together, and we'll enroll you in some daddy classes!" Inuyasha grumbled agitatedly, and then went back to petting his son's ears.  
  
Then, a voice shouted up. "Kagome... Dinner... I even got some baby food for Tuni today at the store." It was her mother. Kagome yelled back down.  
  
"Ok! We'll be down in a minute mother." Kagome sighed, then pulled her son from Inu's arms then motioned for him to come down with her.  
  
"Da—well, don't worry about me Kagome I'm not that hungry anyways... I can find my own food... You—"Kagome cut him off.  
  
"Oh shut up Inuyasha, you're part of this family too, and we're eating dinner, so it's only polite that you come too!" Her voice sounded a little angry. "Now come on!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's wrist, then pulled him as she walked down the stairs and into the dining room.  
  
"Hello mother." Kagome's mom was currently setting up a baby chair.  
  
"This was yours when you were little, I'm sure it will be just fine for Tuni to use." Her mother wiped down the baby seat with a wet cloth, then motioned for Kagome to put Tuni in the high chair. Kagome smiled then put a little bib around his neck. The bib was blue, with white letters saying 'I'm a big boy' Kagome's mother smiled, then opened up a can of apple baby food, then emptied the contents onto a small plate.  
  
Inuyasha sat arrogantly in the corner tapping his finger on his knee. Kagome sat next to him. As she did so, her mother glanced a harsh look over at Inuyasha. Kagome leaned over seeing that Inuyasha looked a little agitated, and then gave him a slight peck on the cheek. She would have kissed him more affectionately, but her mother was already a little ticked.  
  
Little Tuni bounced his hands up and down carelessly, giggling the whole time. Kagome smiled over at him then took a spoon and dipped it into the puree mixture of apples that was in Tuni's little plastic dish. She then waved the spoon around in the air, making airplane noises. "Here comes the airplane! Here comes the airplane!" She then lowered the spoon over to Tuni's mouth. Tuni opened his little mouth, and Kagome put the spoon in. Tuni sucked all of the applesauce off of it.  
  
Inuyasha sat behind Kagome, away from the table, arrogantly tapping his foot now. Kagome's mother was obviously trying to make things hard. Giving him dirty looks, not even offering him any food. Inuyasha looked over as Kagome was playing with his son. It was sickening, the way she treated Tuni... Like—a human baby, or a little puppy that you just feed and train, then cuddle with it when you want something soft. It was absolutely sickening.  
  
Inuyasha stood up being very sudden, then angrily stomped out of the room. He didn't want to have to look at that sight anymore. Kagome opened her mouth, to say something, but just decided to leave him be. She looked back over at her baby and smiled at his bright face.  
  
Inuyasha went to Kagome's room and sat doggy style on the bed. "Oh well, I guess that's the way its gotta be... I just don't want my kid to be—just another human... he's not... He's a demon, and a potentially powerful one. I don't want all of his future to go to waste!"  
  
Kagome had now finished feeding Tuni. She walked down the hall and over to her room. She stopped at the doorway, hearing Inuyasha's words. She looked down at her baby in thought, then walked in and smiled upon him softly. "Inuyasha...."  
  
Inuyasha looked over at her. "What do you want" His voice sounded a little agitated. Kagome sat on the bed besides him, then put her head on his shoulder. A tear rolled down her cheek, then she could feel Inuyasha's coarse hand wiping the tear from her face. He then pulled her head up to face him. He leaned over and kissed her. Tuni was in Kagome's lap, he giggled then patted his parent's faces as they were kissing. Kagome pulled back, feeling her son was still there. She looked up at him, he smiled at her.  
  
Kagome spoke softly and slowly, "I—I saw the way you looked at us, me and the baby, when I was feeding him... and I heard what you said about the way I treat him and...I'm sorry, you just don't understand this world. And—I'm being so selfish—"She touched her baby's face, and she began to cry as she spoke. "You—can decide the life he lives... the life we will live" She bowed her head down crying.  
  
Inuyasha put his hand on her face and brought it up to eye level. "Kagome. I can't chose for our child. We have to chose, and we have to teach him what we know. A demon life isn't for him. It will be too hard." Inuyasha put the amulet on his son, and tapped the clear gem, which soon glowed red with Tuni's demon powers.  
  
"I think... it would be best for him if we—give him a somewhat human life." Inuyasha pulled the amulet off of Tuni, leaving him human. Inuyasha put the amulet in his pocket. "His life will be too hard if he even knows about his demon origins. It will tear him up inside. This is the best way. This way he can live a life where he doesn't have to be hunted down or discriminated against. Of course, we need to make this decision together."  
  
Kagome clasped her hands together and looked at them, deep in thought. She looked up at Inuyasha. "You're right... We just want the best life for him, and this is the right choice right? We're doing this for his benefit... But—what about you?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and tapped the gem on his amulet. All of the sudden he could feel his demon powers being sucked out of him. His amulet soon glowed a brighter red than Tuni's filled with Inuyasha's demon power. He instantly felt much weaker, especially since now he was transformed into a human. Inuyasha then pulled the amulet off. "For the life of my child... For your well being... I will become human. I will get used to it..."  
  
Kagome's teary face smiled, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Inuyasha! I—I just cant believe—I love you Inuyasha. Thank you so much. I'm sure if Tuni ever knew—he would thank you... I thank you. But you will be ok then right?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded still embracing her. Kagome pulled back and smirked. "Hold on a second." She grabbed Tuni, and ran out of the room, and gave him to her mother. "He—err—uhh needs food. Thanks, bye!" Before Kagome's mom could even blink, Kagome was back in her room with the door shut. She sat on the bed and looked to Inuyasha.  
  
"I—want to thank you..." Inuyasha gave her an odd look. "Err... Kagome, you do realize you just left our baby with your mother JUST to tell me thank you. Which I have to remind you, you already did. And what are you—ohh" Kagome pushed him back and got on top of him. She kissed him passionately.  
  
She ripped his shirt open and kissed down his chest. Inuyasha lightly pushed her away. "No Kagome... I can't... we can't... your mother, and everybody. And anyways we have a kid now, we don't need another..." Kagome still lay on top of him. She sighed, and laid her head on his chest. "I love you Inuyasha. Please don't ever forget me." Inuyasha smiled down at her. "Our love will last forever Kagome; you don't have to worry about that."  
  
ANNOUNCEMENT: As you see the chapter has been changed drastically. I did this because I was at a dead end, and I didn't agree with the way the story was going. Thank you to all my fans who stood by me through this long period of time. Hopefully I will be able to get the ball rolling. I will try to get one chapter done a week, but no promises. Thank you all!  
Kurisuchan  
  
Next Chapter- Kagome and Inuyasha get an apartment. Inuyasha ends up working full time in the human world, and he starts learning new things! Kagome goes back to school, so she can get her diploma, while Tuni is left in the child care class. So will Inuyasha's plan of staying human and hiding from Tuni their demon origins work? Find out more next chapter. Next Chapter- The Hard Life 


	14. Reviews and Concerns

Recently, I have been getting yet some more critisizm. So, I have some things to clear up. NUMBER ONE- The way I act in my responses is not to be offended by. If you are, then you take things way to personally, because I'm just trying to make some points. NUMBER TWO- To the people who flamed me (and you know who you are... especially ONE of you) I am very angry at what you had to say. YOU people obviously don't watch anime enough, because when one episode ends, the next doesn't start off at EXACTLY THE SAME POINT IN TIME. It's the same way with chapters in a book, but you people must be somewhat illiterate. Next, to the person who was really a BiOtCh... YoU dOn'T hAvE tO tAlK lIkE tHis. You have absolutely no right to criticize my work for several reasons. One, if your too dumb to notice THIS IS A FANFIC. THUS IT MEANS A FAN CAN MAKE UP ANY FICTION ABOUT A SHOW HE/SHE LIKES, THEY DON'T HAVE TO FOLLOW THE STORYLINE EXACTLY. Two, you greatly criticized my writing capability. Well you are none to talk. Don't criticize my work when you need to work on yours. Either way it sounds snooty and snobbish. Three, I understand that I made some mistakes throughout the story, but YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT ok? That kind of stuff happens once and a while. Anyways, I left some loose ends ON PURPOSE *hint* *hint* You obviously don't know enough about literature, so please don't criticize mine with your inexperience. Which leads to the next thing. You never, and I repeat NEVER EVER EVER call ANYBODY a noob. Especialy by the snotty way you had to put it. I'm obviously not a noob, so if you don't like my story, then deal or leave. In fact, if you are going to act the way you did, I would rather have people who appreciate literature, and people who understand literary tools to read my story, rather than you. So maybe you should just find a new fanfic to read. You said one good thing about the story, and the way you put it you made it sound like it would be better off if someone else *which made it sound like you* should write the story. You like the bones but not the skin.  
  
As for all of you other people out there. Thank you so very much for your support and your reviews. I really appreciate it. If you email me I will certainly email you back, and put you on my "pre" list... You'll see what I mean when u ask me. Well once again. Thank you everybody for all your support, it really makes me very happy to see you pleased. I will enjoy writing the rest, and possibly some more spin offs!  
  
REPORTREPORTREPORTREPORTREPORTREPORTREPORTREPORTREPORT  
  
Hello all! This is the low down. I need your feedback on some several things. Im at a bit of a road block. I am thinking about wraping up ripped worlds. However, I promise that the spin off(s) will be good. Depending on your reviews, I'll decide what exactly to do. Please email or review me! THANKS  
~Kurisuchan 


	15. Hospital Stay Part I

... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

ATTENTION: Even if you have read the last chapter, PLEASE REREAD IT! I have drastically revised it, and you won't understand what's going on unless u have read it.

And I do realize that it is not the chapter I explained in the Next Chapter Preview. I just had a change of mind, so please note the correction. I'll try to fix it as soon as possible. But that's not the first thing on my list... well Here's the long awaited 13th Chapter!!! Enjoy!!!!!

Kurisuchan

... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Kagome awakened to Inuyasha getting up. They had both fallen asleep. Kagome opened her eyes drowsily and saw that Inuyasha was fixing his shirt back in place. Kagome closed her eyes again to fall back asleep. She could hear the door open, and then shut as Inuyasha left her room.

Inuyasha quietly went downstairs. He glanced over at the clock. The time was three o'clock in the morning. Inuyasha sniffed the air for the scent of Tuni, but couldn't smell anything.

"Damn I forgot I'm human." Inuyasha's powers were still trapped in the amulet around his neck. Inuyasha tapped it, and could feel his powers returning. He sniffed the air once more, picking up his son's scent. It was coming from Kagome's mother's room.

"Oh crap..." Inuyasha wiped his hand down his face. "Of all the places..." Inuyasha heaved a sigh, then went upstairs to Kagome's mother's doorway. The door was wide open. Inuyasha smirked and prowled in not even making the slightest sound. He went over to a crib in the far side of the room. And there was a little human baby Tuni fast asleep. Inuyasha picked Tuni up ever so quietly and snuck back out.

Inuyasha carried Tuni back to Kagome's room. Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed, by her feet cradling his son. Tuni's face looked very very pale since he had lost all his powers. It was a big change for such a little guy. Inuyasha started to regret his decision to keep Tuni a human...

It would be hiding Tuni's true self... and that wasn't right, but at the same time, it would save Tuni from the horrible things humans do to those who are demons.

Inuyasha moaned in deep thought. Tuni woke up and started crying. "Oh crap come on!" Inuyasha started to shake the baby trying to figure out how to make him quiet. The baby only screamed louder.

Kagome sat up sleepy eyed and tore Tuni from Inu's arms. "Bad Inuyasha! Sit Boy!" Inuyasha's face bashed down into the ground. Tuni stopped crying, then pointed at his daddy and giggled.

Inuyasha growled under his breath. "Oh you like that huh..." Inuyasha tried to snatch Tuni back, but Kagome lifted Tuni up making Inuyasha miss. "SIT BOY!" Once again Inuyasha's face pummeled the ground. "Don't touch Tuni like that Inuyasha! Your supposed to be a father! Jeez have some patience will you!" Kagome stood up and left the room with Tuni.

She carried him downstairs to the kitchen, where she then pulled out the high chair and placed Tuni in it. "Now stay put while I make you a snack." Tuni giggled and clapped his chubby little hands while Kagome searched through the fridge for some Gerber food.

"Ah here we go!" Kagome pulled out a bottle of apricot Gerber food from the back of the fridge. She unscrewed the lid, and spooned out the contents into a small plastic bowl. She brought the bowl over to Tuni and scooped a spoon in the puree.

"Here comes the airplane... Here comes the airplane" Kagome made engine noises, and swished the spoon around in the air, then slowly into Tuni's mouth. Tuni sucked the food right off of the spoon. Kagome continued this until the bowl was half empty. Tuni gave a little burp signaling he was full. Kagome put some Saran wrap over the top of the bowl and put it back in the fridge. She then picked up baby Tuni and rocked him back and forth burping him at the same time.

"Hey my little baby. Fall asleep... faaall asleep." Kagome's voice was soft and warm. Tuni's little eyes started to become droopy, and within minutes he was asleep in her arms. Kagome brought him upstairs and ever so gently put him down on the pushiness of the crib. She put a little baby blanket over him and put his teddy bear next to his head, then gave him a light kiss on the forehead. She then left the room, and went back to her room, where Inuyasha was grumbling.

"Inuyasha you cant handle a baby like that! Especially your own! And I see you already went back on your decision to stay human." Kagome sounded a little agitated, but then sighed and calmed herself down. She sat next to Inuyasha.

"Im sorry Inuyasha... I didn't mean to get mad." She put her arms around him. "I love you, and I love how you are. I guess that would be rude to change you.... I fell in love with the hanyou Inuyasha..." She then put her head in his lap. "And I want to stay in love with the hanyou Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down at her and gently put his hand on her head. "Thank you Kagome, for understanding..."

Kagome made a light grunt acknowledging him as she fell asleep. Inuyasha stayed up all night watching over Kagome.

At about 6:00 the next morning Kagome woke up because of Tuni's crying. Inuyasha immedietly stood up. His ears perked up listening to his crying child. Inuyasha swiftly left the room and went to the baby's crib. He picked Tuni up and cradled him ever so gently. Inuyasha brought Tuni back to Kagome's room. He sat on the bed and gently rocked his son back and forth, but Tuni continued to cry. Kagome reached out and took Tuni from Inuyasha's arms. She then turned away, and slipped her shirt partly off so she could breastfeed him.

Tuni quieted down as he breastfed. Tuni burped indicating he was full. Kagome put her shirt back on, and held him against her shoulder as she gently patted his back.

Cute little Tuni made a couple baby burps. A light smile showed on Inuyasha's face as he watched how gentle Kagome was with their child. Kagome then cradled Tuni when she was done burping him.

Only a moment later he started to cry again. Kagome gently kissed him and tried to calm him down, but he continued to cry. Inuyasha sat uneasy at the sound of his child crying. Kagome then checked his diaper making sure it was nice and clean still, and that he didn't make a poopy. But it was clean and he still cried.

Kagome kept cradling him, burping him, feeding him, everything! Trying to make him stop crying!

Kagome then looked over at Inuyasha worriedly. "Inu, I think he's in pain..." Inuyasha looked over at his crying son. "Bu—what could be wrong, you've been doing everything right...." Inuyasha took all of Tuni's clothes off and laid him on the bed. Inuyasha then ran his fingers across Tuni's body, searching for any abrasions he could have incurred. But none turned up.

"Maybe he's sick..." Kagome said as she watched her poor babe struggle around in pain... Inuyasha looked at his son. It was painful for him to hear the screams of his child. Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap and grabbed onto his shirt crying. "He looks so pale... don't you know what's wrong with him Inuyasha?!"

Inuyasha pushed her hands down gently, and rubbed Kagome's shoulder. He didn't want to say it, but he choked out the words any way. "Let's... err---ask your mother..." The words seemed so painful to say.... She was such a hard person to deal with.

Inuyasha took off his red top and rolled it around Tuni as he picked his son up gently. Tuni started to cough violently spitting up blood on Inuyasha's shirt. The bloodstains showed visibly against the white fabric. Inuyasha and Kagome rushed out of their room.

"Mom! Mom! Something's wrong with Ohsiatuni... He's spitting up blood!" Kagome's mother came rushing out of her room.

"What? What happened?" Inuyasha's mom looked at the blood all over Inu's shirt.

Kagome had tears streaming from her eyes. "I think we need to take him to the hospital. Please mom I'm so worried about him!" Kagome's mother went up to Inuyasha to take the baby.

Inuyasha stepped back and looked at Kagome. Kagome looked back at her mother. "Just let Inuyasha hold him... he's worried. Please mom, we don't need a fight now..." Kagome's mother turned around and ran down the stairs and grabbed her keys. Kagome ran over to the coat rack and grabbed her coat and a baseball cap for Inuyasha. They all piled in the car, Kagome and her mother still in their pajamas.

Kagome sat in the back with Inuyasha. See the shear horror on Inuyasha's face. Every once and a while Inuyasha let out a slight growl. Tuni continued to cough up blood on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha kept fidgeting. The scent of his own son's blood was making it worst for Inuyasha. The car came to a subtle halt in the emergency lane for the hospital. Kagome put the hat on Inuyasha's head and they ran inside. Kagome ran to the reception desk and explained the emergency. Inuyasha was still growling to himself. The receptionist called a doctor down, and then a nurse pulled out a rolling stretcher to put the baby on. She ran over to Inuyasha and reached for the baby. Inuyasha growled ferociously and leapt back about ten feet. The receptionist stood in shock for a moment.

"Oh no... Inuyasha, these people want to help Tuni... Please hand her Tuni Inuyasha..." She ran over to Inuyasha and put her hands on him trying to calm him down. She gently took Tuni, and then ran him over to the nurse. The nurse put him on the stretcher and ran him in the emergency room. Inuyasha roared madly. The heavy scent of the blood was really bothering him. He thrashed around a bit.

People started to stare. Kagome wanted to follow Tuni into the emergency room, but Inuyasha was to dangerous to leave alone right now. She looked over at her mother, and her mother quickly understood and followed the stretcher, while Kagome ran over to Inuyasha. She grabbed his hand and ran him through the nearest door. They ended up in a quiet empty courtyard that was made for the long term patients. She sat Inuyasha down and sat in his lap with her hands on his chest.

"Please Inuyasha you have to calm down... Please..." She looked up at his face. He was bearing his teeth and growling (not at her though) Kagome gasped seeing the demon marks on his face. "Please Inuyasha! Calm down I know you can control this... please!" Kagome Pulled off Inuyasha's bloody shirt and threw it into a small Koi pond. Trying to rid Inuyasha of the blood.

Inuyasha still wouldn't calm down. Kagome closed her eyes hard, then opened them again and gently put her hands on his chest. She leaned up and kissed him. His growls became heavy breathing and his demon marks became less prominent. He was semi back to normal. Normal enough so that she could talk to him.

Inuyasha kept fidgeting around nervously. "Kagome let me go I have to see him! I cant leave him all alone... I can hear him screaming! HE NEEDS ME!" He tried to stand up, But Kagome kept him down. She saw a tear roll from Inuyasha's face.

Kagome gasped. She had never seen Inuyasha cry before. He usually expressed sadness with anger. But, of course this was his own flesh and blood that was in pain, so she could reason why it was different this time.

"I... Can't let you go Inuyasha. You were almost demon. I know you are worried about Tuni, but modern medicine is very good. And he might just have a little cold or something. And these doctors are very good, and they won't hurt our little baby—and—and..." Kagome's voice was shaky and cracking. She was just trying to reassure Inuyasha, even if she couldn't guarantee that Tuni would be ok in the end of it all..."

"I can calm down! Please I need to see my son! I can't just leave him!!! He needs me... I CAN HEAR HIS SCREAMS!" Inuyasha's voice was also much shaken.

Kagome couldn't hear anything, but then realized that Inuyasha _was_ a demon and could hear sounds miles away. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's face. The demon marks were gone.

"Fine, but you have to keep a low profile, and if you interrupt the doctor's procedures in any way, then I'm going to use the 'Command'" Inuyasha nodded her request and they both stood up. Kagome took off her jacket and put it on Inuyasha. He couldn't go running around shirtless. Then they both went back inside the building.

... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sorry people for the awfully long wait. I've been having some really hard things to overcome lately, so this wasn't on my priority list (yes, yes I know, what could have higher priority than Inuyasha) And I read fan fics too so I know how annoying it is when people don't post for a long time, and especially when they come up with an excuse for it. So im really sorry for the long wait. And on top of it al I've had severe writers block, that's why this chapter is shorter than normal, and not as good... but I still like the events, AND it has been a long time since a new chapter came out, so I decided to cut it short and post it in two parts. I REALLY like this chapter and I'm kind of rusty so I'm asking that no one post flames.

Kurisuchan


	16. Hospital Stay Part II

Kagome held onto Inuyasha's hand as they walked into the emergency room. Inuyasha sniffed for his son, he immediately started leading Kagome through the winding halls until they got to an operating room, where Kagome's mother had already been sitting in a chair.

Kagome ran up to the doctor. "What's wrong with him do you know?!?!" Her voice was still quite shaky. The doctor motioned for her to sit down. Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha stood behind her with his hands on her hips and his head over her shoulder. The doctor sighed then began to break the news

He opened his mouth and began to speak. "All of your son's organs are rejecting his body. This happens when someone gets a transfusion of the wrong blood type. Can you vouch for that? Has he gotten any transfusions because of some disorder?"

Kagome shook her head and then suddenly she gasped as the reason struck her. The blood. The demon blood in Tuni. The amulet may have drained him of his powers, but the anatomy was still there! His demon organs were rejecting the human blood. Kagome put her hand in front of her mouth in awe as she turned around to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha... his demon body. The human blood is being rejected by the demon organs... The amulet took his powers away, but it only changed his blood! We need to give his powers back Inuyasha! Or else my baby is going to die!"

Inuyasha pulled the amulet off of his neck. He had kept it there for safe keeping. Kagome took the amulet and grabbed her coughing son the doctor went to grab the baby back protesting it. But Inuyasha leapt in front of Kagome and growled at the doctor. The doctor peacefully backed off with a terrified look on his face. Kagome put the amulet around Tuni's head. She taped the amulet, and the bright red glow of the gem faded as Tuni's demon powers returned to him, along with his baby fangs, claws and ears.

Tuni stopped crying and coughing, but he still whimpered a little because the whole thing was a painful ordeal. Inuyasha grabbed his top that he had previously wrapped around Tuni, but was now hanging on the back of a chair. Inuyasha wrapped his baby back up in it so he would be physically protected by the fire rat fur material.

Inuyasha put his free arm around Kagome, and they both quickly left the hospital. Inuyasha let Kagome got on his back and he leapt and ran using his demonic speed. Several minutes later they were back at the house. Inuyasha ran over to the sacred tree and sat at the bench that sat at the trunk of the enormous tree. Inuyasha held onto his demon son closely. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha.

Tuni brushed his little hands against his daddy's shirt. His little claws weren't even sharp yet, just little pointy nails. His fangs had begun growing in, but as of now, they only looked like regular teeth. He was so helpless, defenseless. He needs to be protected... Inuyasha had to fill that place.

Kagome reached over to hold her son. Inuyasha turned his body away from her, still holding on to Tuni.

"Inu—yasha..." Her voice trailed off. She decided not to make it a fight. She just sat there for a moment thinking to herself.

A breeze swept through blowing the trees shaky leaves. It was fall. Kagome put her arm around Inuyasha and turned him back towards her. She looked at him lovingly, then gently laid her head on his lap. Inuyasha put his hand on her back lovingly with the baby in his other arm. Tuni made a big yawn that trailed off into a whimper. Inuyasha smiled at his cute little son.

Inuyasha stood up and put Kagome's hand on his back signaling for her to hold onto him. Inuyasha leapt up to Kagome's window, and opened it with his free hand, keeping balance on the sill. Inuyasha then stepped in and put his back to Kagome's bed, letting her get off. Inuyasha then curled up like a dog on the end of the bed, with little Tuni laying down in the warm crescent of Inuyasha's body.

Kagome leaned over to them and curled her body around Inuyasha's holding onto his midriff. She could feel his heart beating, and his lungs inhaling and exhaling. This was the life she wanted. To be with Inuyasha. To have him protect her, and to be able to protect him. Not to mention bearing his children.

Kagome's eyes grew droopy just as she could hear her mother's car pulling into the drive.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sorry about the short short chapter. Keep in mind its only because I decided to split hospital stay up in two parts because I hadn't posted a new chapter in so long. So this is the other half to that chapter. Also sorry about the misprint for the next chapter. The NEXT chapter will be The Hard Life. See the chapter before hospital stay for description.


	17. Inuyasha's Dilema

Kagome's mother stomped up the stairs. The sound didn't register with Kagome at first, then suddenly she realized that it was her fuming mother. Kagome quickly ran over to lock the door, but she wasn't quick enough. The door swung open, slamming Kagome against the wall.

Kagome's mother stomped over to Inuyasha and slapped him. "YOU MONSTER! GRABBING MY BABY AND MY GRANDSON LIKE THAT! YOU CRAZY MONSTER"

Inuyasha immediately woke up. He grabbed onto his child as he leapt back. He stood by the window growling and bearing his teeth at her. Kagome moaned and coughed, spitting out a little blood. Inuyasha smelled the scent of his mate's blood and roared.

Inuyasha ran over and grabbed Kagome then jumped out of the window, holding Kagome in one arm and Tuni in the other. He landed with a thump, and then leapt towards the well house, crashing through it, landing perfectly into the opening of the well.

Inuyasha ended up back in the feudal era. He placed Kagome against the rim of the well, and set his baby in her arms. His youkai markings were now showing. Kagome was passed out with a line of blood dripping from her mouth. Inuyasha let out a growl, and then looked down at his unharmed baby.

Tuni could smell his mother's blood as well. He whimpered then crawled up her chest and started licking the blood away from her face trying to heal her (it wasn't doing anything though) like a dog would lick its own wounds.

Kagome groaned then opened her eyes to see her baby whimpering and licking his mother's wounds. She opened her mouth to speak to the youkai Inuyasha, but nothing came out, she was winded and unable to talk. She reached out her arms to him as soon as Tuni jumped away from her. She fell into Inuyasha's arms, making him fall back.

Inuyasha's breathing was heavy. He was angry that someone had hurt his mate. No one would hurt his mate and live after… Kagome could see that look in his eyes.

Inuyasha stood up, letting the winded Kagome slide off of him. She tried to speak again. "I—nu… no" But Inuyasha could not hear her either way. He leaped down the well to kill the one who hurt his mate.

Inuyasha leapt out of the well into present time. He sniffed the air for the scent. So many new and different fragrances filled his nose. Inuyasha sorted them out finding a trace of the perpetrator. Inuyasha gave a content growl as he led the track of this scent. He came to the back window of Kagome's house. He bashed through the window growling. He immediately ran using his demonic speed.

He could smell the scent; it was so strong and very close! The scent's trail led him to the living room. Inuyasha spotted Kagome's mother and leapt towards her roaring with demonic anger. Inuyasha landed on top of her. He could hear her piercing screams. Inuyasha stuck his claw in her voice box, making her a mute. He grinned evilly and then lunged down and bit her arm. The warm blood seeped through his teeth and into his mouth. Inuyasha savored the taste for a moment.

But something was wrong. Something wasn't right with this blood! It tastedlike Kagome's! (remember he is a demon right now and has a very narrow mind, normal reasoning isn't there like it normally would be) Inuyasha growled confused… he couldn't hurt someone with too much of a similar scent as his mate. He roared at her angrily, and then jumped out of the window the way he came, and jumped back into the well.

Kagome's head was tipped over the side of the well. She was still winded, but she was trying to get up. Suddenly she could hear the sound of Inuyasha. Inuyasha leapt out of the well and landed right next to her. His breathing was heavy, and his eyes narrow.

Tuni yelped out a cry similar to a puppy. Inuyasha turned his head to his pup. Inuyasha dropped down to all fours and crawled over to his pup, and grabbed him protectively. Kagome pushed herself over to him and fell forward into his lap. The demonic Inuyasha caught her and looked down at his mate's face. She was scratched up, and he could smell her blood. Tuni wiggled out of his father's arms and got on top of his mother licking her face like a puppy. Kagome was passed out and her body was limp.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome's body closer to his own protectively. He sat back, leaning against the warm wood of the well. Inuyasha's breathing got lighter as he fell asleep.

When he woke up again, he was back to normal, and could only remember bits and pieces of what had happened earlier. He looked down at Kagome who was sleeping in his lap. "Ka—gome…" Tuni whimpered a little and let out a biiiiig puppy yawn, as he woke up.

Inuyasha was stricken with horror. "Kagome? Wake up… please… Kagome…" Inuyasha kept shaking her shoulder. The most she did was groan a little. Inuyasha grinded his teeth worriedly. He then stood up, holding Kagome. Inuyasha scooped Tuni up and carried both of them to Kaede's village.

Inuyasha moved with haste, being careful to keep a good grip on Kagome and the whimpering Tuni. Within several minutes he approached the village. He ran to Kaede's hut.

"Kaede! Something is wrong with Kagome! She won't wake up… and shes injured badly…. She got slammed into a wall…."

Kaede turned around "Calm down half demon… Put her down on the futon…" Inuyasha kneeled down and placed Kagome softly on the straw bed. Kaede sat next to Kagome, and put her hand on Kagome's forehead. "Shes burning up! Inuyasha make yourself of use and get a pail of water."

Inuyasha grumbled and did as she said. He grabbed a small pail in the corner of the room, and ran down to the watering hole. Several villagers were there at the moment and looked at him oddly. Inuyasha just ignored him, and filled the pail up with the crystal clear water. Inuyasha ran back into the hut, and put the pail next to Kaede. He looked over at Kagome.

"KAEDE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Kagome was absolutely naked, and Kaede was dressing her minor wounds. There was a major bruise that covered Kagome's abdomen. Inuyasha pushed Kaede aside, and covered her up with his body, he growled slightly at her.

Kaede yelped as he pushed her. Several villagers ran inside (they didn't like Inuyasha to begin with)

"Priestess… are you alright?"

"Go away! I'm fine…"

The villagers reluctantly went back outside. Kaede looked over at Inuyasha… "Inuyasha! What are ye doing! I was just dressing her wounds! How am I supposed to help her if ye are acting like this!" Inuyasha grunted angrily, and got off of Kagome, leaving her body exposed. Inuyasha couldn't bear to look at her. Tuni walked over to his mother on all fours, Inuyasha pulled him away "No! bad Tuni" Tuni whimpered.

Kaede inspected the large bruise. "Hmmm…. It appears she is bleeding from the inside…." Kaede put her hands together and said a prayer. Inuyasha scratched his son's twitching dog ears. "Can'tYou help her?" His voice was shaky.

Kaede shook her head. "I can not stop the bleeding, but I will give her all the help I can give…. It really depends on her will to live…."

Inuyasha roared and punched his fist into the straw wall… The hut shook a little, and Tuni jumped up scared. Inuyasha pet his ears again to calm him down "So she's just going to die!" Tuni's ears were tilted back, like when a cat is mad. He was just a little upset after seeing his father so angry.

"Inuyasha! Calm ye self down!" Inuyasha growled a little and looked at the floor, deep in thought…. He could bring her to her world, where there was good medical care… But it wouldn't be easy… the hospital was already scared of him… and what if her world found out about demons like him…. No… none of that was as valuable as Kagome's life. Inuyasha stood up… He looked down to Kaede and smirked, trying to hide his true emotions.

"I—have to bring her back to her world… it's the only way… Inuyasha took a cloth, and ripped it in half. He tied it around Tuni's head, suppressing his ears. Tuni imedietly started whining , and pawing at the cloth. Inuyasha put little Tuni on his shoulders. Tuni grabbed his father's ears to stable himself. Inu yelped, but then the pain numbed as he started worrying about Kagome again. He took his red kimono top off, and put it around her body. He slipped her underwear on her, blushing, and carried her out of the hut. Inuyasha then ran as fast as he could to the bone-eaters well. Tuni held on by grabbing his father's ears. Tuni giggled enjoying the ride, oblivious to the serious situation at hand.

Not much time later, Inuyasha arrived at the well holding his unconscious mate. Inuyasha gulped in the crisp air of the feudal era, then leapt back down into the well. Tuni giggled at all of the colorful lights that surrounded them as they passed through the worlds.

On the other side, Inuyasha leapt out of the well and into the Higurashi's back courtyard. Tuni giggled and clapped a little but grabbed back onto Inuyasha ears as he started to fall.

Suddenly men came around every angle towards Inuyasha. There were cars surrounding the house with inaudible shouting through bullhorns. They were policemen, after Kagome's mother was shipped off to the hospital, the police came to investigate her attack to find any clues to who her attacker may be.

Inuyasha stepped back a little, being taken by surprise. "Damn… what the hell am I gonna do….." Inuyasha leapt back onto the roof of the well shack. The policemen raised their guns to him. Inuyasha tightened the fire rat skin kimono top over Kagome, and put Tuni in her arms. Inuyasha didn't care much for his health anymore, but the fire rat fur should protect Kagome and Tuni from the bullets.

After securing them, Inuyasha leapt up into the air and onto the main house. Several policemen fired, but were then restricted for fear that a stray bullet may injure the victim. Inuyasha ran on the rooftop and leapt down onto the street and ran as fast as he could. The policemen fired again, getting a clean shot at his shoulder.

Inuyasha screamed out in pain. There were no such things as guns in the feudal era, so he had not been used to this type of weaponry. His left arm went limp as deep red blood poured out of his shoulder, dying his silvery white undershirt to a deep sinister red.

Inuyasha continued running towards the scent of the hospital. "So much for concealing my identity…" Inuyasha remarked as tuni's little ear holders fell off. Then, Inuyasha came to a large grey building…. The hospital….. as much as Inuyasha hated this place, he had to leave kagome there if she were to live… Inuyasha placed his mate down with care at the front door, and then held onto his son with his one good arm and leapt away...

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry that I still havnt gotten to 'The Hard Life' but it will come eventually. I'm sorry for the long wait for such a small chapter, but I havnt had time to write lately. To all my fans thank you very much for stickin through and reading my fic! NEXT CHAPTER- Hospital Stay Again


End file.
